Linked
by Taranis Theia
Summary: PostOotP Harry's link to Voldemort grows stronger, making both re-live parts of the other's life. Will the revelations bring about understanding or will it drive them further apart? Can they work together instead of against each other - and to what end?
1. False Prophecy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter books, movies or characters in the books. They belong to J.K. Rowling and some other people I'm too lazy to list.

**Summary:** Post OotP. What if Harry's and Voldemort's link grew stronger? What if they started reliving parts of each other's life and coming to understand each other? What happens when they start living in each other's minds? Action. Honesty. Humour. Love. Some Snape, but no slash. If you like Snape and Harry and feel ready and open-minded enough to try to understand why Voldi acts the way he acts and watch him change, then you're exactly right here!

Read on and enjoy!!

**Chapter 1**

The false prophecy, shopping AND Voldemort

Harry shoved back his chair as he stood from the table without saying a word. The Dursleys stared at him, partly with disapproval, partly with fear in their eyes. Harry knew how much Vernon Dursley would have loved to shout at him for being so rude as to leave the table without asking, but Harry knew his relatives knew there would be consequences if they tried anything.

Harry had finished eating. Yes, he was finally allowed to eat. Sure, it wasn't as much as Diddy-dums got to eat, but he didn't complain. Food was not important. Nothing actually was. Harry felt detached from everything around him and felt as though his body was an empty shell operating on its own. He didn't mind. He didn't mind anything, except-

''Boy! Make sure you write to that blasted Dumbly-door before you go to sleep! It's been three days and I do not want any freaks showing up at our door tomorrow! And, by the way, when will that godfather of yours come and fetch you? I'm tired of seeing your freak-face in my house all day!''

Harry stood still, his face already turned to the door. He felt as though he had been hit by a truck. It was painful, sudden and he would have loved to scream. Not in pain, but out of helplessness and anguish. The only thing on his mind was his godfather. Sirius. Sirius.

Sirius wouldn't come. He wouldn't take Harry to live with him. This hope had been shattered. Harry had hoped that one day he would be leaving his relatives' for good and go to live with his godfather...

Struggling against the pained sob that threatened to break out of him, he swallowed several times, trying not to let his voice sound too thick before replying.

''A few days before the beginning of term, the Weasleys are going to pick me up and I'll be staying with them until the end of the holidays.''

His uncle grunted, seemingly satisfied with his answer.

Harry walked up the stairs, silently. His mind was blank again. He didn't mind. He was accustomed to feeling numb these days.

Entering his sparsely furnished room, he immediately noticed Hedwig sitting on his desk with a letter tied to her leg. Crossing the room, he quickly untied the letter and stroked Hedwig.

She seemed to realize her master was feeling bad and hooted softly, nudging his hand.

Harry smiled absently, opening the letter.

A small note, written in Ron's messy scrawl, emerged.

_Harry -_

_How are you? Me and Hermione are fine, but it's a little annoying we're not allowed to leave the house much. The Chudley Cannons have won their last match and I've got their newest poster! 'Mione helped me stick it on the wall with some muggle spellotape! They call it Sellotape, weird, huh? Shall I get a poster for you too?_

_I'm sorry I can't tell you what we're all doing. You know. Same as last year- we're not allowed to tell you much of anything, it's dangerous, Dumbledore says. I agree, there could be some Death Eater's intercepting the owls after all. _

_Hermione's here as well and sends her love (girls and love, huh?). Hope to see you soon,_

_Ron_

Harry wasn't angry. He wasn't. He was happy he had recieved a letter from his friends. Right? If he was honest, he was very much angry. It was the same as last year, just as Ron had said. But why couldn't they understand that it was horrible at the Durselys'?

And why couldn't they understand that he needed information! Hadn't they learned from what had happened to Sirius? Harry had been alone then. He hadn't been given any information and hadn't known if Sirius was alright or not? It could happen all over again.

Why couldn't they just initiate him into the Order?

888

Meanwhile, in a big, dark and uninviting house, a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix was taking place.

A tall, black-haired man was currently talking about his latest meeting with the Dark Lord.

„Albus, he knows. I am unable to understand how he came by that knowledge, but I do not doubt he is aware that I am no longer loyal to him." Snape was pacing in front of the chair where Dumbledore sat and glanced repeatedly at him during his speech.

Albus was alert. „What happened?"

„He told me in no uncertain terms that I am to deliver the prophecy to him and that he was doubting my loyalty because of my failure to do so." His shoulders were tense and his normally soft voice had an edge to it.

„So he no longer believes that we have no knowledge about the prophecy."

Snape snorted. „Yes. He has always suspected we knew. Now he wants me to find out and present it to him. He has even given me an ultimatum. It is serious, Albus. He will know who I am loyal to when I am unable to deliver the prophecy to him."

Albus massaged his forehead and closed his eyes briefly. Snape watched him apprehensively.

Finally, the old man opened his eyes and Snape was surprised to see a twinkle in them.

„Severus, then, you will give him the prophecy."

Stunned silence met his words before the room filled with protests. Dumbledore held up his hand and the room fell silent.

„You will not, of course, give him the true prophecy. You will give him a fake one."

Molly shook her head. „He already knows the first part. He would notice."

Albus shook his head and smiled mysteriously. „Then, we will only slightly alter the original prophecy."

Snape had his eyes narrowed in thought. Albus smiled at him. „And we will alter it so that it helps our cause."

„How?" Tonks asked curiously.

Albus leaned back, steepled his hands and sighed. „I want Voldemort to concentrate on a solution to the prophecy instead of planning raids on muggleborns. We need to stop all this bloodshed." Albus thought aloud.

A few minutes later, Albus' eyes snapped open and a small smile tugged on his lips as he silenced the order members with a wave of his hand. Curious and sightly apprehensive eyes met his.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

„_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._

_And he will be love whereas the Dark Lord is hatred, _

_he will be light while the Dark Lord is darkness;_

_but love dies in the face of hatred while hatred dies in the face of love;_

_not through bloodshed will either die _

_but through love or hatred in their minds._"

Silence. Snape sighed. „That will do." He stated reluctantly.

Albus broke into a smile and his eyes twinkled madly. „I know it would, dear boy."

Snape only snorted.

„And now, we move on to our last, important topic. I think it is time we initiated Harry."

There were many protests of different nature.

„You can't. That Potter brat is not responsible enough and his Occlumency skills are nil! The Dark Lord would find out immediately!" Snape snarled in anger.

„Now now, Severus. Harry has improved quite a lot, I hear, and I know just the thing that will further help him conceal the information from Voldemort."

„And what might that thing be?" Snape asked warily.

„Why, I had thought it was obvious. Occlumency lessons with you, Severus."

Snape expression turned cold. „I will not. Teach. That. Boy. Again."

Albus looked at him pleadingly. „Please, Severus. I know and Harry knows that what he did was wrong. It wasn't his intention to humiliate you. You're the adult, Severus. Can't you see through your hatred of James and Harry and help Harry? We need him."

Snape restrained a snarl. „What he did was unacceptable. He will repeat it and I will not tolerate it. No, Albus, I won't."

Albus shook his head sadly. „We will see, Severus. For now, everyone dismissed!"

888

The weeks passed quickly for Harry now that the Dursleys treated him all right. The only chores he had to do were weeding the garden and cooking dinner. Both of which he didn't mind doing because of the distraction they provided.

Soon, the week of his birthday rolled around and finally, it was his birthday. The years before, he used to stay awake until midnight so that he could congratulate himself, but this year he just wanted to sleep.

He was awakened by several, very loud, scratching noises which reverbrated throughout the room. Groaning, he shifted and nearly fell off the bed, before grabbing his glasses and letting in the three owls that had previously made such a racket.

Hedwig, Pig and an unknown, barn owl flew in and settled down on Harry's bad and chair.

He started by relieving Pig of its burden and opened the rather large package. He was extremely happy to see various sweets and cauldron cakes in the package as well as a ripped-out article from the Daily Prophet. Before he could reach for the Daily Prophet, a little note fell out of the package.

_Happy birthday, Harry!_

_We hope you'll have a great birthday and just try to ignore your aunt and uncle today. Just enjoy yourself and eat some more! Ron insisted on getting you a Chudley cannons poster, he hopes you'll like it. _

_Anyway, Charlie came for a visit and is now staying with us as well. We really hope you wil be able to spend some weeks with us. The exact date when we'll be coming to fetch you isn't clear yet, so just wait for our owl!_

_Once again, happy sixteenth birthday!_

_Love,_

_Molly (and Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins)_

Harry unrolled the magical poster and flinched at the (though expected) bright orange glare that met his eyes. He quickly put it away, he was sure he would never ever stick that to _his_ wall. Maybe to placate Ron... oh well.

From Hermione he got a book, which didn't come as a surprise to him- she always wanted him to read more. Perhaps he should. Or maybe not.

In the next minutes he had to open the window once more and duck several owls sailing into his room. They carried Professor Lupin's present and several presents for him from the DA. He really wasn't in the mood for opening presents, so, many presents were put on the floor, unopened.

He had just wanted to go to bed when another owl came in carrying a thick envelope containing what Harry now realized were his O.W.L.-results.

Scanning over them unenthusiastically, he noticed he'd done quite well except for Astronomy, History of Magic and Divination, which he had failed completely. But that was all right. The joy he had expected to feel over an O in Potions didn't well up in him, even as he looked at the grade. It was just... not important.

He sighed and went to bed, nightmares awaiting him in his sleep.

888

Severus wasn't scared, he told himself. He wasn't. He was only nervous. Very nervous, to be exact. Only his strong will and his years of experience in this particular... activity kept his hands from shaking and his focus from slipping.

He was currently in a Death Eater meeting and was supposed to tell the Dark Lord the fake prophecy Dumbledore had given to him.

And the Dark Lord was not in a pleasant mood tonight. But he was the bearer of good news, good news indeed.

After taking a deep, steadying breath, Severus moved a little forward. Just a few inches. That showed he had something to tell and those few inches were enough to get the Dark Lord's attention immediately.

Severus didn't flinch as the piercing red gaze came to rest on him, assessing him. His mind was carefully occluded, even more than usually. This needed to work.

„Severus... you have news from Hogwarts, I take it? Do proceed... I am very interested in your...report." The Dark Lord's slithering voice made Severus' skin crawl, but it didn't show in his face or in his mind.

He stepped another step forward. Now, he was allowed to. The Death Eaters around him were smirking under their masks, he knew. This part of the meeting was always very entertaining to them. It was the part where he reported unimportant facts from Hogwarts and got punished by the Dark Lord.

But not tonight.

„My lord, I have finally acquired the prophecy."

These words initiated a wave of whispers, murmurs and shuffling among the Death Eaters. And they let an unpleasant smile come to the Dark Lord's face.

„Really, Severus?" He sounded deeply interested now. „You have brought me the prophecy? Very good, Severus, well done... I would have been displeased to have to remove you if you hadn't brought the prophecy. You can be very useful, Severus..."

Severus let no expression save an adoring, awed and grateful one show on his face. „Thank you, milord. I have brought a prophecy globe with me. Apparentely the one which was destroyed wasn't the only recording."

He took the globe from his pocket and carefully handed it to the Dark Lord. He accepted it greedily.

Severus didn't know how Dumbledore had managed to get a real prophecy globe, but apparentely he had.

The Dark Lord tapped the globe with his long yew wand and Severus and all the Death Eaters watched as the mist figure of Sybill Trelawney rose from the inside of the globe and started speaking in an odd tone Severus had only heard once before.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... _

_born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._

_And he will be love whereas the Dark Lord is hatred, _

_he will be light while the Dark Lord is darkness;_

_but love dies in the face of hatred while hatred dies in the face of love;_

_not through bloodshed will either die _

_but through love or hatred in their minds._

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord _

_will be born as the seventh month dies..._

Severus was amazed at how real this seemed. He hadn't expected Trelawney to rise from the globe. It was an extremely good adaptation of the real thing.

The others bought it, he knew, as he saw their faces, or what he was able to see, due to the masks they were wearing. And seeing the Dark Lord's face, Severus knew he would stay alive for a few more months. He had successfully tricked him – again. The rest was easy. Get away from the meeting unscathed and return to Hogwarts without arousing suspicion.

The expression on the Dark Lord's face was difficult to discern, it was a hideous mixture of glee, triumph, hatred and fury. The Death Eaters were whispering among themselves. Severus caught a glimpse of Lucius Malfoy, seemingly deep in thought, before fingering something in his robe pocket.

He turned back to the Dark Lord who was holding the globe in his hand, clutching it with long, thin fingers. „You please me, Severus. This will not be forgotten. You will be richly rewarded."

Severus pulled his face into the same, overly grateful expression of awe it had held before and fell to his knees, crawling forward to kiss the hem of the Dark Lord's robes. Voldemort allowed it.

„Thank you, my lord."

The Dark Lord only nodded and walked the length of the room, slowy letting his eyes trail over the rows of Death Eaters. Severus noticed Lucius muttering something, still clutching something in his robe pocket as the Dark Lord walked past and tensed. Lucius had just cast a spell. He waited, but nothing happened and the Dark Lord didn't notice. Lucius must have been talking to Crabbe, he concluded and relaxed. For a moment, he had thought, Lucius had become unloyal. Severus shook his head. He really should know better, by now. Lucius would never be unloyal to the Dark Lord. He hated mudbloods too much. He sneered.

There were a few minutes of 'entertainment' provided by Wormtail being tortured, and Severus even felt a little amount of pleasure knowing it was a Marauder who was being tortured.

Soon after, the Dark Lord ended the meeting. Before Severus apparated away, he saw Lucius' eyes twinkling deviously and was surprised to see the man give him a nod of approval.

Confused, he apparated away as well, thanking Merlin he hadn't been tortured and that the Dark Lord had believed the fake prophecy.

888

Harry was bored. He was extremely bored. He was sitting on the front steps of the Dursley's house, waiting for the Weasleys to pick him up. Today, they were going to Diagon Alley and he was actually looking forward to it. Sure, he knew he would have to avoid painful questions and inquiries, but he knew he would manage. Now, he would just concentrate on having fun with his friends. He was a little annoyed with them for not writing to him very often. He knew it was unreasonable, they weren't allowed to write details and such, but hey, he was feeling left out _again_.

Harry started when he heard twin cracks of apparition which were followed by the startingly red hair of the Weasley twins. They greeted him in their normal way by placing a suspicious-looking globe in Harry's hand, while failing at restraining two equally evil grins.

Harry quickly threw the globe onto the lawn and watched as that particular patch of grass turned an ugly shade of pink. After their greeting, they all took a portkey which transported them into the Leaky Cauldron. From there, it was only a few minutes until they met up with Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

Their greeting of Harry was slightly less dangerous but a little awkward. His friends somehow didn't know how to act around him after what had happened to Sirius.

Harry plastered a big smile on his face and from there, everything went back to the way they normally behaved towards each other.

Soon, Ron, Harry and Hermione (Ginny having walked off with some friends of her year) finished buying their supplies and Harry and Ron fled Flourish and Blotts in favour of the Quality Quidditch store just across the street, while Hermione remained in Flourish and Blotts, enthusing over a newly released copy of Hogwarts: A history.

Harry and Ron were admiring the new model of the Cleansweep when Harry spoke up. „D'you reckon we'll manage to slip away from our 'protectors' for a while?" He asked, looking around for the presence of some order member.

Ron looked slightly apologetic. „Harry, mate, it's just for our own good. You-Know-Who might be lurking just out of our sight!" He shivered dramatically.

Harry shook his head. „Just for a moment. I heard some friend of Dudley's talk about something called a contact lens over the summer and it works nearly the same as my glasses do, just that it can't fall off my face in a fight. I just want to slip unnoticed into muggle London to get some!"

Ron looked torn between wanting to protect his best friend and wanting to give in and sneak away. Eventually, the part of him in favour of sneaking away won and after a few shared glances, they dahed away into different directions.

Five minutes later saw them exiting the Leaky Cauldron, panting and grinning, having successfully lost their 'protectors'.

Another ten minutes walk and they found an optometrist. They entered, Ron staring at the sheer mass of glasses on display.

Harry waited for a moment until the assistant had noticed their entrance. He greeted them and Harry told him he wanted contact lenses.

Ron, meanwhile was slightly panicky and was trying to get Harry's attention. As soon as the assistant had vanished into a backroom, taking Harry's glasses with him to get the right contact lenses, Ron turned to Harry.

„I really think we should go, I've got a bad feeling about this, Harry... What if they've noticed we're missing? What if they're looking for us? They'll kill us, walking off when You-Know-Who's around..."

Harry sighed. He didn't care if they got into trouble with the adults. He just didn't.

„Yeah. Just a few more minutes, Ron, until I've got my contact lenses, all right? They're important, too. They won't have noticed. We've only been gone for half an hour. We can always say we were in the back of Fred and George's shop..."

The assistant came out of the backroom, carrying Harry's new contact lenses. Harry paid. Ron was already tugging at his sleeve.

But the assistant wasn't finished. „Now, I'm going to show you how to use them; by the way, here are your glasses." Harry accepted them gratefully. And the assistant started again. „The contact lenses need to be kept in a special kind of -"

„We've got no time, sorry." Ron said and tugged Harry out of the shop.

„Ron! What if that what the guy was saying was important?" He said indignantly, stuffing his old glasses into one of his bags from Diagon Alley.

„Aw, come on, it wasn't! You heard him, he sounded like Binns, he was about to start on a really long, boring lecture!"

Harry laughed. „You're right. And I can always get more contacts, right?"

„Sure."

And off they were. Harry thought Ron was fussing, but he agreed that by now, someone must have noticed. They sneaked into the backroom of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

They had been right. As soon as they exited the shop, they were ambushed by a least four Order members, all demanding to be told where they had been.

Pretending to have been in the backroom all the time, they went about their shopping, now having an entourage of four Order members. Harry was a little annoyed but his little triumph with the contact lenses left him good-tempered.

They walked on towards Eeylops Owl Emporium to get some owl treats for Hedwig when Harry felt it. A feeling of dread, of being folllowed, watched...

He quickened his pace, forcing the others to adapt.

„Harry, what is it?" Tonks asked, having trouble keeping up. Harry looked at her, mind strangely blank.

„I... don't know. I just got the feeling we were being followed..." He turned around fast enough to see the edge of a trailing cloak vanish behind a streetcorner. The strange feeling stopped.

„Did you see that?" Harry asked quietly. The others looked at him in askance.

He shook his head. „Just thought there was the person who'd been following us. I must have been wrong."

They finished their shopping and made their way back to the archway that led from Diagon Alley to the Leaky Cauldron. To their right was a shop with a sign outside proclaiming: 'Magical jewellery – old and new, cheap and expensive'.

Harry glanced at the display. There was an object which drew his attention immediately and he stopped in his tracks. It was a small watch, nearly ordinary, with only three very small emeralds encircling it, making it look expensive but without catching the eye.

Ron and their Order guard had stopped as well and were waiting. „What're you doing, Harry, you don't really need jewellery, do you? That's for girls!" Ron asked.

Harry didn't turn, transfixed as he was on the little watch. „Nah. But..." He walked towards the door to the shop. „Wait up for me, I'll be along in a few moments."

Without waiting for a reply, he entered the shop.

The saleswitch greeted him. „Hello, what do you need?" She smiled falsely. Harry pointed at the little watch. „I want this one."

The witch looked at him strangely and said hesitantly, „Yes, I see, but would like to see our other watches? We have some bigger ones or cheaper ones..."

Harry shook his head. No, no it had to be this one. He needed to have this one. He told her so and she sold it to him for 15 galleons. Harry put it on at once and when he looked at it on his wrist, he felt a rush of happiness at owning this watch. He grinned at the saleswitch and exited the shop to rejoin his friends.

Their guard was less than happy to see he had bought jewellery, it wasn't uncommon for magical jewellery to be hexed or cursed. And with Harry being who he was...

„Did you feel strange when you first put it on? Is your head clear?" Kingsley was asking him.

„No, I didn't feel strange- Yes, I feel perfectly all right!" He was annoyed with them. He didn't really think a shop would make any profit with selling jewellery that cursed the wearer.

Mundungus was all for selling it in Knockturn Alley but finally they decided on just checking it for dark magic and curses. Just like Harry had said, there were no traces of any dark magic on it and after a few good byes, Kingsley apparated a grumbling Harry home.

Harry cooked the Dursleys' dinner and went to bed early, suffering from a bad headache.

888

Lord Voldemort was turning in early as well, though his followers surely thought he never slept and just lived off air and evil. Just as Harry's, his head hurt and he curled around his pillow in his large bed, concentrated on his link to Potter, ignored the worsening of his headache and sent the boy some nasty memories of torture sessions and gory fights. If he, Lord Voldemort, had to suffer, the boy would at least have some nightmares this night and his mental defences would be weakened a little more – not that Potter had any mental defences worth mentioning.

Already thinking of the Death Eater meeting the next day, Lord Voldemort fell asleep, Nagini draped around him and his pillow.

_He was in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic and seeing himself duelling. Looking down at himself, he saw that he was in Potter's body. Before he could begin to wonder why, all knowledge of his true identity was lost to him and he was Harry._

_Dumbledore and Voldemort were duelling. Harry was in awe. The duelling that normally was done, with spells flying everywhere, was very different from the duelling these two were doing. At the moment, Dumbledore was fighting against a huge snake that Voldemort had conjured or transfigured, Harry wasn't sure. Looking at Bellatrix, he once again felt the upwelling hatred. She had killed- KILLED- Sirius! But as he had seen, the unforgivables just didn't seem to work. But Harry was going to have his revenge. He had sworn it in the moment as Bellatrix had left the room with the veil Sirius had disappeared behind._

_Glancing back to the duel, he was just in time to see a burst of fire above Dumbledore's head, in the same time as a killing curse and the serpent rushed in Dumbledore's direction. Desperately, Harry yelled. ''Look out!''_

_And then he recognized his headmaster's phoenix swooping down and swallowing the jet of green light that would have killed any other wizard. Fawkes burned as he fell to the floor. Then, Harry watched, astonished, as, with just one slashing motion of his wand, Dumbledore killed the snake and trapped Voldemort in a shimmering cocoon of water. Then, Voldemort vanished. After a moment of suspense, Harry felt himself relax slightly. He hadn't even been aware of his tension. He heard Bellatrix scream for her master and made to run out from behind his statue guard, but Dumbledore bellowed: ''Stay where you are, Harry!''_

_Harry stopped, confused. There was no apparent danger. Voldemort had had to flee and Bellatrix was no real danger, trapped under a statue, sobbing, as she was. And why did Professor Dumbledore sound so... frightened? It didn't make any sense. _

_But suddenly, everything made sense. _

_His scar burst open and he knew he was dead: it was pain beyond imagining, pain past endurance -_

_He was gone from the hall, he was locked in the coils of a creature with red eyes, so tightly bound that Harry did not know where his body ended and the creature's began: they were fused together, bound by pain, and there was no escape - _

_And when the creature spoke, it used his mouth, so that in his agony. Harry felt his jaw move... ''Kill me now Dumbledore...''_

_Blinded and dying, every part of him screaming for release, he felt the creature use him again..._

_''If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy...''_

_Let the pain stop, Harry thought... let him kill us... end it, Dumbledore... death is nothing compared to this..._

_And I'll see Sirius again..._

_And through the mind-numbing pain, Harry felt a surge of emotion. Sirius. Sirius. His godfather's name echoed through his mind, everywhere where it passed digging up emotions, feelings and a deep longing. How he longed to see Sirius again... _

_Harry felt as though his heart constricted painfully and continued to constrict and cramp, while his mind flooded with a love and ache for Sirius that blinded him. The creature released him as sudden as it had trapped him, taking with it the pain._

_The last thing he felt before he slipped into unconsciousness, was a shimmering, glittering feeling he couldn't describe._

Lord Voldemort awoke with a start, breathing heavily. A strange ache was constricting his heart and his lungs and he still felt a trace of the glittering feeling from the strange dream. He touched his head carefully and only slowly found back to himself- _I am Lord Voldemort_, he repeated to himself over and over until he finally believed it. When he felt like himself again, all that remained of the glittering feeling from the dream was a foggy memory.

8888888888

A reviewer told me about some discrepancies in the plot. I tried to fix them. Thanks go to kat. Also, I'd like to thank ParadoxOfInfinity, the very first reviewer!!! Yay! I need your opinion: I need a pairing. A pairing including Harry Potter. What do you suggest?

I'm happy you decided to read it! How did you like it? It'll take me some time to post the next chapter, but it'll be there, promise.

Oh, and a question? More humour or less? Okay, I get it, it wasn't exactly funny. But I can do better. The thing is: I want this story to be serious. Really serious. But I still want more humour. What do you think?

Taranis


	2. Visions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot to this fic. All characters and the like are J.K. Rowling's.

A/N: Hi everyone, I'm back, finally. I've got a nice, long chapter for you!! Voldi's dream in the end of this chapter is mostly based on book 3. Just so you know that it's not mine, but Rowling's. Again.

Oh, well. Enjoy!

-888-

Lord Voldemort was furious. He had no idea how this had happened. How it could have happened. How he, the Dark Lord, could have lost control of his link to the Potter boy.

It was easy for him to look into the boy's mind, to plant false images and send nightmares.

But the times he had done this, he had been in complete control. He had been able to return to his body at will, had been able to decide when he wanted to see the boy's thoughts... but what had happened in his sleep hadn't happened willingly. He hated loss of control.

And the worst thing was that he had also lost all sense of self. He had lost himself and forgotten who he truly was.

He steeled his mind. It wouldn't happen again. Never.

And what the boy dreamed about... the awe with which the boy had watched him and Dumbledore duel. Pathetic.

His possession of Potter. Had it really hurt that much for Potter? He smirked. If it hadn't been such a painful experience for him, he would have done it again and again until the boy lost his sanity. But sadly, it wouldn't do to weaken himself.

And exactly what had happened when he had been forcefully pushed out of Potter's mind? He still wondered. He didn't believe the Potter boy was a skilled Occlumens. Snape had seen to that.

Then, how had the boy managed? And why had it been so painful for him, the Dark Lord? What exactly had the boy done?

Suddenly, he wished he could relive the dream again to find out what the boy had been thinking about before he had expelled him from of his mind?

Voldemort frowned and massaged his forehead, trying to remember. The memory wouldn't become clear.

But now he wouldn't give up. His interest had been piqued. And once it was, then he would find out.

He uncurled from his sleeping position. Nagini hissed annoyed. He glared at her and went over to his desk, took out his wand and held it to his temple.

The memory was fading fast. With all his skill, he extracted the elusive memory and deposited it in his pensieve.

A look around the room, a short reinforcement of his wards and Lord Voldemort bowed his head and felt his mind fall into the memory.

He shifted through the scenes that played out before him and stopped to watch when he reached the last part of Potter's memory.

_''If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy...'' _He smiled. Ah, yes.

_Let the pain stop, Harry thought... let him kill us... end it, Dumbledore... death is nothing compared to this..._

_And I'll see Sirius again..._

_And through the mind-numbing pain, Harry felt a surge of emotion. Sirius. Sirius. His godfather's name echoed through his mind, everywhere where it passed digging up emotions, feelings and a deep longing. How he longed to see Sirius again... _

_Harry felt as though his heart constricted painfully and continued to constrict and cramp, while his mind flooded with a love and ache for Sirius that blinded him. The creature released him as sudden as it had trapped him, taking with it the pain._

_The last thing he felt before he slipped into unconsciousness, was a shimmering, glittering feeling he couldn't describe._

He emerged from the pensieve, pensive. Potter hadn't thought about pushing him out of his mind... he had just accepted the possession and done absolutely nothing. Nothing. Except wanting to die and longing for his bloodtraitor of a godfather...

No, what Potter had been thinking about wasn't important, he deduced. The important thing was this strange feeling Potter had experienced. What was it that had been strong enough to push him, the most skilled Legilimens in the wizarding world, out of Potter's mind?

Love. Just like that, it came to him. In the prophecy it said the boy was love whereas he was hatred. So? How would Potter loving his godfather help the boy defeat him, Lord Voldemort?

Love. He sneered. Love made a person weak and stupid. It was up to hatred or love to decide who would destroy the other.

Lord Voldemort had no doubt about which one would triumph.

888

Pig drew Harry's attention by flying repeatedly against his window. Harry ran over to open the window to save the poor owl from a concussion.

Pig twittered and settled down on the back of Harry's chair. He cocked his head and looked at Harry strangely.

Harry knew what must be puzzling the tiny owl. First thing in the morning, he had got up and now, an hour later, he was the proud wearer of contact lenses. Pig must have noticed.

Harry had found out that, annoying Pig may be, he posessed a semblance of intelligence. But it wasn't really a lot, Harry mused as Pig took off again and proceeded to bump against the wall.

Walking over to the slightly bedraggled owl, he took the letter it was carrying.

It was from Ron telling him about how things were at the burrow and about any new deaths and raids. Today was no exception.

_...and Dumbledore told us that yesterday, Bellatrix and two unknown Death Eaters killed Seamus' family. He was lucky he was at Dean's or he would have been killed, too. _

_It's really strange, don't you think? It's always been others who had their families killed, but never... you know. One from us Gryffindors. And they really haven't done anything wrong. Seamus' mother was a witch, pure-blooded. Okay, his father was a muggle, but still. It's kinda scary, don't you think?_

Yes, Harry thought, that's scary.

Seamus' parents... Harry had never met them, but still. And he remembered Seamus talking about his little sister... Elena she'd been called... and she had been only... five or six. Harry couldn't understand how anybody, even a Death Eater as insane as Bellatrix Lestrange, could kill an innocent child.

Like Ron, it made Harry realize that it could really be anyone. That anyone could be targeted next. Even friends or family...

He shuddered. He just hoped the Weasleys were all right... and the Grangers! Did they even have protection? Did they have Order members guarding them?

Before he started hyperventilating, he tried to calm himself. The Grangers were on holiday with Hermione, he knew. And hadn't he just received an owl from Ron? They were all right. They were all right.

He breathed slowly. But Seamus' family wasn't all right. He imagined how Seamus must now feel... guilty for having left his parents' home and having fun with his best friend while his family had been killed? Guilty for being alive while they weren't? Angry he wasn't with them? Alone because they had left him behind. Alone.

Harry bit his lip and went downstairs to prepare breakfast. He didn't have to, but he hoped to forget for a few minutes what had happened and the fact that he could do nothing to prevent further deaths. Nothing.

Angrily, he threw some bacon into the pan and started cooking.

888

Harry turned off the lights in his room and lay down in his bed, curling around his pillow. He liked to sleep like that. In the beginning of fifth year he had discovered he rather liked that particular sleeping position. He fell asleep faster, it made him feel save and he imagined he had less nightmares that way.

He hugged the pillow, curled even tighter around it and fell asleep at once.

_He felt strange – not himself. Already dreading it, he looked down and knew he was having either another vision or a nightmare. He was in the body of Voldemort. He was even thinking the same thoughts as Voldemort did. He had never had such a vision before. Before he could question the nature of this vision, Harry faded away, forgetting who he really was._

_Annoyed, but concealing it, he leaned back in his throne. His servants couldn't do anything right. And Snape - he was sure Snape wasn't loyal to him. He always failed to do what he wanted. And now, his newest passion was to find the prophecy – the other half to the useless piece of information Snape – again Snape – had given him years ago. In his opinion, the time he had granted Snape to find out the other half, had been very long. He knew that Dumbledore knew the rest. And since Snape had become part of the old fool's order years ago, there should be no problem. _

_While the Death Eaters were silently exiting the room, Snape stayed behind. He was surely expecting to be tortured, but Voldemort knew from experience – he smiled a cruel smile – that torture didn't convince everyone to tell the truth. Snape was such a case. Many times, he had tortured him, for information, submission or just for the fun of seeing someone break. He had never experienced that satisfaction with Snape. It still annoyed him beyond belief that Snape just wouldn't break. Voldemort smiled again – oh, he would, he would with time. Assured of his future triumph, he waved Snape over._

_He was used to seeing trembling servants kneeling at his feet, stammering, but Snape was a different case. He never groveled, like Wormtail did, he simply knelt before him, tense. It didn't please him. It didn't please him at all. He wanted to be feared. He reveled in the shudder that went through people whenever someone dared to speak his name. That's what he liked most. Another thing he definitely liked – although Snape never really showed any reaction besides a monotonous 'Yes my Lord.' - was intimidating his followers. _

_Snape knelt before him, tense. That reminded him – oh, how he would make him scream. But not today, he admonished himself. Today was the warning. Actually, it disappointed him not being able to torture him here and now but the prophecy was definetely more important. He waited a moment – after which every normal servant would have been a nervous wreck – and Snape remained calm. It irked him. He wanted to torture, show his might – no. First, the warning._

_''Severus, you know I dislike servants who don't do their jobs well. I dislike them even more when there is no apparent reason for their failure. I have waited a very long time, Severus. I wonder whether I still can trust you to fulfill the tasks I assigned you.''_

_The prophecy. Snape should have told him the second half, months ago. Voldemort wanted to know HOW he was going to kill that damned Potter boy!_

_''My patience is wearing thin, Severus, you know what I expect of you. I want the prophecy, I know Dumbledore's little order knows it in full length. And still, you haven't told me a useful thing in months. You are trying my patience, insisting that the old fool trusts you, but still not giving me the information I want.''_

_Controlling his anger was difficult, but Occlumency helped._

_''I wonder if Dumbledore actually trusts you as much as you claim he does or if you just feel this cause is not worth it. In the latter case, it could become very, very painful for you, Severus.''_

_Snape kept his head bowed. And again, Voldemort had the impulse to torture him. A crucio or two... _

_''I recommend that you find out the whole prophecy. I won't be as forgiving as I am now if you fail to inform me of the contents in two months. That is an ultimatum, Severus. Do try to keep to it, for your own sake.''_

_He knew that two months was a short time to find something out that Snape hadn't been able to find out in two years, but his patience was wearing thin, extremely thin._

_Snape would find out. If he didn't, he would regret it. _

_''You may leave.'' _

_Snape bowed. ''Yes, my lord.'' He turned and exited the room._

Harry's eyes snapped open, still feeling suspicious of Severus. He would pay... -

His surroundings reminded him where he was. And who he was. Shuddering and blinking repeatedly, he muttered, „I'm not Voldemort, I'm Harry Potter, I'm Harry Potter..."

Slowly he came back to himself. He breathed deeply to avoid panicking.

What had that dream been about? A vision? It must have been a vision... and Snape was in danger... and Voldemort knew about the prophecy!

Harry uncurled and got up fast to write a letter to Dumbledore, before he realized that Snape would already have told the headmaster.

So he wouldn't have to tell him about the prophecy, Harry decided, but still, the perspective from which he had experienced the vision had once again been from Voldermort's. And it even had been different to all the other times this had happened before. This time, he had even felt what Voldemort felt and thought what he thought and had even forgotten who he was.

Walking over to his desk, he grabbed a parchment and a quill and started formulating his letter to Dumbledore.

888

The weeks had flown by after Harry's letter to Dumbledore and since then he had become increasingly suspicious.

The vision he had had hadn't been his last. Every night, he had disturbing visions of Voldemort and what he had been up to – all from Voldemort's perspective.

He would have been convinced that they were important visions and that they could actually help the Order but only after the third vision which had featured a raid on the family of a Hufflepuff muggle-born student, he had realized that that raid had already happened weeks earlier.

From there, the visions seemed to be backwards chronological, meaning he was experiencing things that had already happened.

It confused and annoyed him. He had no idea what Voldmeort might be trying to achieve with this new strategy of his. Maybe rub it in that Harry hadn't been able to keep Voldemort from killing all these people. But why were the memories from Voldemort's perspective, then? Harry found it quite interesting to see and feel the way Vodlemort felt and wondered why he would give so much away. Harry only knew Voldemort to be extremely secretive and giving away his feelings was not something he would do.

But it couldn't be a mistake, could it? The Dark Lord had amazing control of his mind, he was a master in Occlumency and Legilimency. There was no chance that his control would slip. How, how could this happen?

Harry didn't understand it. Rubbing his scar absently, he was suddenly aware that someone was trying to get his attention.

That someone turned out to be Hermione, who was seated across from him while Ron was stuffing his face with the delicious food provided by the Hogwarts house-elves for the welcoming feast.

He looked at Hermione, feeling a little lost.

She looked at him, her gaze a mixture of sympathy and concern. „Harry, you should really eat something. I'm sure you didn't get anything nurishing at your terrible aunt's. Come on, just a little."

He smiled despite himself. He reached for the mashed potatoes and started filling his plate with all sorts of things, only now realizing how hungry he was.

Hermione seemed mollified and turned to Ron, who stopped eating long enough to insult Draco's new haircut.

„...it's much too long, he looks like a ponce. And he looks exactly like his father – the little Death Eater-in-training-"

But Harry cut him off, staring at a figure striding down the aisle towards the staff table.

„Speaking of the devil..." Lucius Malfoy, his long blonde hair trailing behind him dramatically and his robes fluttering, had just entered the Great Hall.

Hermione glanced up as well and hissed. „What's he doing here? I thought he was supposed to be in Azkaban?"

Ron nodded vigorously. „He can't be free. That's not fair. He's a Death Eater, he was at the ministry and fought against us – how can they just let him go?"

„Maybe he bought himself out of Azkaban, it wouldn't be the first time, I imagine." Harry mused.

„Yeah", Ron cut in angrily, „he's got money to spare, he could bribe his way out of You-Know-Who's ass!"

Hary nodded, only half-listening to Ron's tirade. He was much more interested what was going on at the staff table. Lucius Malfoy had seated himself on the seat Umbridge had occupied before she had overtaken Hogwarts. He was sitting on the DADA-professor's seat. And he seemed to be completely at ease, talking with Trelawney, who was the only teacher who would look at him. He was happy for the strange woman, he hated her class but he was glad she had been allowed to stay.

Now, all the other students had noticed Lucius and were muttering amongst themselves. Draco Malfoy looked strangely uncontent, considering his father was free and would be teaching.

Harry was studying the aristocratic face and looked away hastily as Draco's chillingly cold eyes met his.

Dumbledore stood and all chatter ceased.

„First of all, welcome back to all of you and welcome to our new first years!" Light applause.

„We'll first be sorting the first years and then I'll introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Several gasps came from the students, who hadn't been sure until that moment exactly what Lucius Malfoy was doing at the staff table.

Now, even only slightly intellgent students like Goyle knew who would be their DADA teacher this year.

Harry didn't pay any attention to the sorting, neither did Hemrione or Ron for that matter, they were too busy discussing the news and Harry was too busy thinking up ways he could tell Dumbledore he was having strange visions of Voldemort's life.

„But he's a friggin' Death Eater! They can't just let a monster loose on us!" Ron insisted outraged.

Hermione was traing to calm Ron down because he was garnering too much unwanted attention. „Look, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore had his reasons. He wouldn't have hired him if he were a threat. He must somehow have him under his control. Don't you agree, Harry? Professor Dumbledore wouldn't endanger you, would he?"

Harry shook his head slowly, watching intently as Lucius conversed with a tense and cold Minerva McGonagall, who was only nodding politely to what the Death Eater was saying.

Harry completely agreed with McGonagall's posture. He himself felt freezing anger towards the man and he caught himself fingering his wand in his pocket, ready to whip it out and hex Malfoy as soon as he stepped out of line.

The food disappeared from the tables and Dumbledore stood again and announced that Lucius Malfoy would be teaching DADA. From his hints before, everyone already knew but the students were still surprised at how at ease the Malfoy head seemed as he smirked down at the Gryffindor table and at Harry. His eyes held a knowing look, a strangely smug expression which made Harry want to squirm.

888

As Ron, Hermione and Harry exited the hall, Harry excused himself quickly and ran ahead, where he had seen Dumbledore vanish around a corner.

Panting, he caught up with the headmaster. „Professor! Professor, wait! I... need to talk to you."

Dumbledore's benevolent gaze rested on him and finally the old man smiled and beckoned Harry to follow.

„My boy, what is of such great importance that you even forget your grudge with me?" He smiled, infuriatingly calm.

Harry started slightly. He had really... forgotten. But that wasn't important right now. He needed to tell Dumbledore about his visions... but not where they could be overheard.

„I need to talk to you in private, it's about Voldemort."

Dumbledore looked at him intensely and nodded. „Then, come along, my boy. We, the old crowd are having a meeting in my office tonight, you might as well join us and tell us of your – problem." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled when he said 'old crowd'.

Harry followed.

888

Severus Snape glared at Harry hatefully as he slowly stood from his chair and made his way to the middle of the room.

The order members watched him in interested silence.

„Harry, my boy, why don't you tell us what has brought you here?" Dumbledore spoke encouragingly.

Harry shuffled his feet a little, unaccostumed to having the eyes of the whole order on him. He searched for words.

„I have had this... vision. I'm not myself – I... at first I know who I am but then after a while I just sort of forget who I am and somehow- become Voldemort." Many order members winced at the name. Harry scowled at them.

„You become Voldemort?" Dumbledore inquired mildly.

Harry hesitated. „Well, not really. I can't control what he does, but I think the same thoughts he thinks, feel his emotions as if they were mine and see the things he does."

Harry shuddered, spoken aloud his point of view in the vision sounded truly scary.

„So, what did you see, then?" Snape said acidly, obviously thinking Harry was wasting their time.

Turning to Snape, Harry looked him square in the face. „Voldemort distrusts you. You were at a Death Eater meeting and he kept you behind and told you to finally give him te prophecy. By the way, he would just love to torture you." The last thing he added just to intimidate the irritating man.

But Snape ignored it. Dumbledore stepped forward. „That happened a few weeks ago. Severus already reported Voldemort's ultimatum."

Harry let out the breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding. „Oh. Sorry. I didn't know. I thought..."

„That's all right, my boy." Dumbledore said calmly. „Your information was still valuable. What bothers me is the fact, that you didn't have the vision when it really happened, like you did in the past. That means something is changing. And we can't be sure it will be a good thing." He frowned.

„I know it's changing. I've had a vision every night since that first one. But the things I see have already happened. I saw this Hufflepuff-family being killed, weeks after it actually happened! These visions are strange- I have no idea why I have them." Harry sighed and Molly Weasley was wiping her eyes after she had heard Harry had witnessed death.

„Harry. I might have an idea what these visions are. Stray memories of Voldemort's, reaching through your link with him, making you experience them... The question is, if it is intentional on Voldemort's part..." Dumbledore mused.

„We have no way to know. Meanwhile... you will continue you Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape." He concluded.

Harry looked at Dumbledore sharply. „Occlumency won't _help_! It didn't the last year and it won't this year! It only made me weaker. On top of that, Professor Snape will never agree to this!" Harry looked over to Snape who was sneering.

„You will, Harry, and Severus will need to accept you once again, it is extremely important that you continue with Occlumency." Dumbledore said, strangely stern. The headmaster glanced at his employé and Snape nodded reluctantly after scanning Dumbledore's face.

„Now," Dumbledore exclaimed, clapping his hands, „we will move on to the last thing on our agenda. It concerns Lucius Malfoy."

Loud murmurs followed that statement, which Dumbledore shushed by waving a hand.

„I know about the danger he presents. But as the saying goes – keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Lucius is not about to be left without surveillance. Of course he won't notice it -"

Molly, always the concerned one, interrupted. „He's a Death Eater, he is practically You-Know-Who's right hand! How will he not notice you're watching him? He will be expecting it!"

Dumbledore smiled. „I know you are worried, Molly, but I have everything under control. He's being watched by the protraits in the castle and his room, night and day. He won't be able to hide anything. And we even may gather some important information."

Molly calmed. „The portraits..." she muttered, as though she had come to a realization.

The headmaster continued and Harry noted that his eyes twinkled again. „Until now, he hasn't done anything suspicious, but be assured that I will know immediately if he is up to something."

He smiled indulgently at all of them. „Now, I imagine you must all be longing to go to sleep, it is late, after all. The meeting is concluded."

Relieved, the order members either filed, flooed or portkeyed out. Remus hugged Harry tightly, said good night and too, vanished with a portkey.

888

In a dark room, on a large bed, the Dark Lord Voldemort fell asleep with his pet snake Nagini curled around him.

_Voldemort looked around, warily. He didn't recognize his surroundings. He was in a tunnel with an extremely low ceiling, but he was walking upright in it. It didn't make sense, as he was an extremely tall man and he would never fit in a small tunnel such as this one, without having to crouch down. Next to him, a man was walking, though not as comfortably as he was. Voldemort looked down at his body, noticing how small it was. The wand which was in the small hands looked familiar. It was Potter's. Suddenly, all knowledge of his true identity was lost to him and he was Harry._

_'You know what this means?' Sirius said abruptly to Harry, as they made their slow progress along the tunnel. 'Turning Pettigrew in?'_

_'You're free,' said Harry_

_'Yes...' said Sirius. 'but I'm also – I don't know if anyone ever told you – I'm your godfather.'_

_'Yeah, I knew that.' Harry said, wondering what the man was getting at._

_'Well ... your parents appointed me your guardian,' said Sirius stiffly. 'If anything happened to them...'_

_Harry waited. A tentative, small ray of hope running through him, making him shiver. Did Sirius mean what he thought he meant?_

_'I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle,' said Sirius. 'But ... well ... think about it. Once my name's cleared ... if you wanted a ... a different home...'_

_Some sort of explosion took place in the pit of Harry's stomach. The small ray of hope brightened until it burst into a wonderful warmth that suffused his whole being. _

_'What – live with you?' he said, accidentally cracking his head on a bit of rock protruding from the ceiling. He didn't care. 'Leave the Dursleys?'_

_'Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to,' said Sirius quickly. 'I understand. I just thought I'd -'_

_Harry couldn't take it. Of course, he wanted to live with his godfather, he had never wanted something more than this. His emotions were in a mess, but in a good way. 'Are you mad?' said Harry, his voice easily as croaky as Sirius'. 'Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can I move in?' _

_Sirius turned right around to look at him; Snape's head was scraping the ceiling but Sirius didn't seem to care._

_'You want to?' he said. 'You mean it?'_

_'Yeah, I mean it!' said Harry._

_Sirius' gaunt face broke into the first true smile Harry had seen upon it. Harry, himself, couldn't keep the radiant smile from his face. It was just too much happiness, his grin threatened to split his face in two, but he didn't care. He had a godfather, someone who wanted him in his life, someone who would care for him and about him. Small bursts of happiness, disbelief and love, glittering love flooded through him and his stomach felt like there were hundreds of bubbles bursting in it._

The Dark Lord awoke, his stomach filled with happiness. He had the urge to laugh out loud, just to ease the overwhelming happiness he was feeling, to let it out and just enjoy it.

He was wanted, he would finally live with someone who -

His thoughts stopped abruptly as he realized that he was Lord Voldemort and NOT Harry Potter. The happiness was replaced with anger for feeling such disgustingly human emotions and he just _knew _that Potter had send those images.

Furious, he got up, stormed towards the window, opened it and screeched, his disgust mingling with his anger.

„POOOOTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!"

-888-

Oookay. Here you go. Second chapter. I know it's been a long time but I'm SO very busy with exams and ... well, real life stuff.

I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review!! The more you review, the sooner I'll update! )

Taranis


	3. Clandestine Meeting

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing her characters and places… and concepts. sighs I'm making no money with this. Pity.

A/N: Hi, everyone! Thanks for the reviews!! Someone told me in a review that these " are strange. I changed them. I hope you'll like normal speech with ' as an indicator. (did that make sense?) In Harry's dream/vision there are still some ", but I hope you don't mind.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Harry lay in bed that evening, still too giddy to sleep. He was back at Hogwarts and now, he was even allowed to come to order meetings!

All right, he would have to continue with Occlumency lessons, but hey – he would do his best and try to practise as much as he could, at least then he wouldn't have these strange visions of Voldemort's life anymore.

He wasn't looking forward to sleeping, to say the least. Of course, there were worse nightmares, but these visions … disturbed him. Even more so because he knew that Voldemort was a man capable of Occlumency. Why wouldn't he be able to keep his private memories from a mere … boy?

Harry sighed. He hated thinking of himself as a boy. Of course he was male, but he was 16, for goodness' sake! He was a man! But still, calling himself a man seemed so superstitious.

Sometimes, when he watched the other Gryffindors engage in something childish, like food fights, he would wonder why he didn't join in. Why he didn't even feel the impulse to indulge his … silliness.

He laughed silently. Nothing made sense anymore. He felt so adult, detached from everyone, alone.

But, he guessed, it wasn't really surprising. He had never had a real childhood and now, with the war the ministry wouldn't acknowledge, it wasn't the time for childishness.

Harry sighed again. He was rarely happy anymore. The prophecy, Sirius' death and well, everything just made it so difficult. He noticed his friends looking strangely at him, when he didn't laugh at a joke Neville had made at the welcoming feast. Harry guessed that the joke _had_ been funny, but… why laugh? It hadn't seemed to be the right thing to do at that moment.

Harry lifted his wand. _Tempus! _He muttered so as to not wake his dorm mates.

It was already near midnight. Harry cursed. They had classes the next morning.

With resolve, he snuggled into his pillow and would have fallen asleep quickly if he hadn't heard a sound.

At first, Harry had no idea what it was, but soon, he knew it was someone crying.

Silently, Harry opened the curtains around his bed, peeking around them to see who it was.

Ron's curtains were drawn and he could easily make out his best friend's snores. Dean's, too, were closed.

When he looked the other way, he noticed Seamus' bed. Here, the curtains were drawn as well, but a thin shaft of light, barely noticeable, emanated from the narrow slit where the curtains met.

Harry frowned, confused, until he remembered what had happened to Seamus' family over the summer holidays. Ron had told him in his letters that the Irish boy's parents had been murdered when he was over at Dean's.

He sat up, causing his bed to creak loudly.

The sounds stopped abruptly. Harry waited, cursing his bed.

Then, a rather strangled sob broke the silence. He got out of bed quickly, trying not to make a sound.

Through the small opening he could see Seamus' form leaning over a book of sorts, which lay open in front of him. Looking closer, Harry realized it was a photo album. Seamus was stroking a photo of both his parents with his index finder, crying softly, occasionally sobbing.

Harry had to look away, unable to bear the sight and feeling strangely guilty at having witnessed such a personal moment.

He tip-toed over to his bed and closed his curtains. He didn't know if he would be able to sleep very soon.

Harry thought about the past and how Seamus had looked like, together with his parents, happy. And now… he seemed so forlorn and desolate.

He curled around his pillow, squeezing his eyes shut, to forget everything. Without him noticing, his body relaxed completely and he fell asleep.

_Harry__ felt strange, again, not himself. That tickled his memory, but he didn't understand why it did. _

_He looked down at himself, and knew immediately that he was in Voldemort's body. Before he could remember why that was so, he faded away, forgetting who he really was._

_Hate, overwhelming hate was flooding his mind as he slowly crossed the Atrium. __There, with his back to him he stood, Harry Potter. His arch-enemy. The Potter boy didn't notice him. Bella, meanwhile was shouting out to him, the Dark Lord, apologizing, groveling, nearly as bad as Wormtail. How Voldemort hated it. Apologizing didn't change the fact that the prophecy was smashed! GONE! And how Voldemort hated that Potter boy, despised him! He wanted to kill, kill, kill. Potter was shouting at Bella that he, Voldemort, wouldn't hear her apologies. Oh, but he did. ''Can't I, Potter?''_

_Potter turned and saw him. Another wave of hatred flooded through Voldemort and he could barely hold back the hate and rage from bleeding into his voice. He calmed himself and his voice came out smooth and soft._

_''So, you smashed my prophecy?''_

_Voldemort looked into Potter's eyes, __sending a probing strand of his Legilimency with his gaze. And the truth stood written in the forefront of Potter's mind. The prophecy was broken, smashed, GONE! Once again controlling his rage, he spoke._

_''No Bella, he is not lying... I see the truth looking at me from within his worthless mind... months of preparation, months of effort... and my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again...''_

_Bella once again started apologizing, throwing herself at his feet, as __he paced slowly nearer. And how he hated her, her failure and the way she now was distracting him from his purpose – killing Potter._

_''Master, you should know-''_

_Annoyance. ''Be quiet, Bella.'' Voldemort knew that his voice was dangerous. It was supposed to be. ''I shall deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your snivelling apologies?''_

_Bella, again, started to say something, which he ignored completely, as he turned to Potter. ''I have nothing more to say to you, Potter.'' He would kill him. If the prophecy was smashed, he could as well kill him the easy way and be rid of the person who annoyed him day and night. ''You have irked me too often, for too long. AVADA KEDAVRA!''_

_Voldemort watched as the jet of green light emerged from his wand and shot straight at the defenseless Potter, who was just staring at the spell. In his mind, his emotions were conflicting. Hate – so much hate for the boy in front of him. Triumph – the killing curse just needed to hit... Annoyance – Bella was still speaking – and suddenly - RAGE. _

_The golden, headless statue of the wizard in the fountain leapt between Potter and the killing curse. ''What-?'' He turned around, angry beyond belief, until he caught sight of a wizard that made his heart skip a beat – in fear. ''Dumbledore!'' He breathed. Voldemort's thoughts became even more frantic and the fear and the anger about the fear were threatening to overwhelm rational thought. But in just a moment, he had gotten back control over himself and intoned another killing curse, this time aimed at the wizard he feared most, who was standing in front of the golden gates._

_888_

_Voldemort apparated again, without sound reappearing on the plinth in the middle of the pool where once the statues had stood. Without hesitation, he hissed another command to the snake he had created and fired another killing curse at Dumbledore. It was extremely exhausting to duel with Dumbledore. There was a reason he feared him most. __Dumbledore preferred transfigurative duelling to normal duelling. _

_Suddenly, he felt and saw the water in the pool beneath him rise and build a shining cocoon around him, suffocating him. _

_Thinking fast, Voldemort decided on how he could still gain the upper hand in this duel- and acted. He apparated into a dark and unlit corner of the Atrium, gathered his strength and followed the link that connected him to Potter. _

_Soon, he found himself in Potter__'s mind, fought off the pathetic attempts at Occlumency and coiled his Legilimency around Potter's mind. _

_Slowly, he took over Potter__'s mind and body and forced him to pronounce the words he wanted him to say. It disgusted him, it was so easy. And opening the mouth that wasn't his own, Voldemort taunted. __‚'Kill me now, Dumbledore…''_

_Again, pathetic attempts to free himself by Potter. Oh, how he hoped that Dumbledore would have the courage and will to kill Potter right now__… ''If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy…''_

_Voldemort could feel Potter thinking, wishing to die because of the pain- it was exquisite. And that he wanted to be a sacrifice__… and see Sirius again…_

_And suddenly, there was an overwhelming thought, feeling, longing. It hurt so much- so much- what was this? This longing? This ache? This power? It blinded him, threatened to devour him, kill him in its pureness and mysteriousness. No, he didn__'t want to let Potter go! He wanted to kill him – no! This strange feeling, this unknown power pushed, shoved him away from Potter's mind. And it hurt so much. This was nothing compared to crucio. In agony, he released his hold on Potter's mind, his own mind screaming in pain, returning to his body. _

_Shakily standing, he ran, grabbed Bella and disapparated back to their safe-house, rage clouding his agonized mind. _

888

Harry awoke, his towering rage making his body stiff and his hands clench. The curtains around his bed were moving as if the wind was playing with them. Only it was his magic. He gritted his teeth and cursed Dumbledore and that Potter brat, he cursed the pain he had felt and –

Oh.

OH.

He was Harry. He wasn't Voldemort.

Harry shot up in his bed, looked down at himself and took in the familiar sight of his 16 year old body. It was shivering.

He practically ran from the room, into the bathroom and into the shower.

Ice-cold water made him wide-awake and his trembling body calmed down.

Harry sighed. Somehow, he would never get used to this. He had had these visions every other night now and still, he always awoke, shaking and only slowly remembering who he was.

He dressed himself in his school robes and walked down into the common room.

It was absolutely strange. Never in his visions would he be able to remember who he was, always thinking he was Voldemort. He would think the same thoughts, feel the same things… and that was just the thing which disturbed him. He felt what Voldemort felt. Even when he awoke, lingering traces of the feelings would stay with him.

Even now, Harry felt slightly enraged – for no reason. He hoped it wouldn't turn worse. If it did, he would become a danger and a liability.

But Harry stayed as irritated as he was and when finally Ron and Hermione joined him in the common room, he felt nearly normal again.

Hermione must have seen his exhausted face when they trudged down the stairs towards the Great Hall, as she looked at him concernedly. 'Harry, did you have one of those visions again?'

Even Ron seemed interested. Usually, Ron was only interested in food in the morning. 'Did you? I didn't hear anything.'

Harry smiled tiredly at him. 'You wouldn't. Firstly, it wasn't a nightmare and secondly, I've normally got silencing spells around my bed.'

'It wasn't a nightmare?!' Ron asked, incredulous. '_Every_ dream with You-Know-Who in it is a nightmare!'

'Well, no. Yes. Okay. If you think so…' Harry said hesitantly. Those visions weren't _that_ bad.

'Harry, what is far more important, have you told Dumbledore yet? He could help you, I'm sure.' Hermione said.

Harry nodded. 'Yeah, I did. Yesterday evening after the welcoming feast. I was at an order meeting and told Dumbledore.'

'You were at an order meeting?' Ron asked loudly, sounding slightly jealous.

Hermione slapped his arm. 'Shh!'

Ron glared and turned to Harry again. 'Why didn't they call us? If you're allowed, why not us?'

'I'm sure they had their reasons, right Harry?' Hermione interjected.

'Yeah, it was only coincidence that there was an order meeting yesterday. And as I had something to report…' He trailed off.

'About your visions.' Hermione stated sensibly.

'Yes.' Harry smiled at his best friend. 'Professor Dumbledore said we're allowed at order meetings, if they concern us.'

'Meaning we're not allowed to attend at all.' Ron said moodily. 'Nothing is ever about us.'

Hermione frowned at him. 'Ron, what are you talking about?'

He shook his head. 'Nothing, nothing. Harry, what was your vision about, anyway?' He asked brightly.

The rest of the way, Harry re-told his vision to his friends.

They arrived at the Great Hall and sat together with Neville, Dean and Seamus.

With a pang, Harry remembered the night before. He looked anywhere but at Seamus.

Seamus was silent and said little throughout breakfast, the same went for Dean, who seemed to have absorbed his best friend's mood and was poking at his breakfast half-heartedly.

Neville tried to lighten the mood by telling funny anecdotes from his summer, but only Ron and Hermione were able to laugh.

Harry just couldn't concentrate on his food or on the talk that went on around him. He could only think about his visions.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and excused himself from the table. Ron and Hermione looked at him in askance, but he just shook his head. They remained seated.

Harry made his way to the dungeons, as his first lesson would be potions. He knew he'd be early, but he didn't mind. He'd have more time to think that way.

888

Harry was already in the dungeons, rounding a corner, when he heard low voices. Curious, he tip-toed further, stopping when he reached a bend in the damp corridor.

He had to be careful, the hallways under the school had weird echoes. Sometimes, you would hear things a couple of corridors away, while at other times you would be surprised and startled when two conversing Slytherins rounded a corner.

The echo would only echo what it wanted to, since Hogwarts was a sentient castle.

But Harry's steps were silent and the conversation he had heard grew louder. He peeked around the corner, surprised at what he saw.

Lucius Malfoy was talking to Snape and they were standing quite close to each other. Lucius eyes were directed at Severus, a passionate glint in them.

Harry was about to turn away and gag a little, but the situation wasn't what he had thought it was.

Lucius Malfoy was leaning in again.

'…Severus, he _will_ win. There is no denying it-' Harry heard Lucius Malfoy say vehemently. That was why the elder Malfoy looked so passionate – he was talking about his lord.

Snape looked a little stiff.

'How? Has he devised a plan?' Snape answered and Harry thought he sounded far more interested than his bored voice suggested.

Apparentely, Lucius thought so, too.

'Why, interested, Severus?' Harry could practically hear the smirk in the blonde man's voice.

'I ought to know about the Dark Lord's plans, Lucius, especially if they concern the brat. That has always been my responsibility.' Snape's voice sounded cool as ever, but with an angry edge to it.

Harry wondered if he was angry at not being informed because he wanted to protect Harry or because that meant he wasn't as trusted as Malfoy.

'Oh, but Severus,' Lucius sneered, 'you are not the only one teaching him now. He is as much my… responsibility,' he laughed strangely, 'as he is yours.'

Harry shifted a little so that he could see them better. Snape's right hand was clenching and unclenching at his side.

'The Dark Lord will tell me about his plans. He always does.' Snape sounded proud and Harry felt immediately disgusted until he realized that it was just pretence. He was amazed at how real that pride had sounded in the dark man's voice.

Lucius however, didn't look happy at all. If Harry were to be honest, he thought that Lucius Malfoy looked strangely – fidgety. He had never taken that imposing man for someone who would fidget when nervous. That normally was Wormtail's department. But nevertheless, he was wringing his hands, even if it wasn't conspicuous. Harry saw, that Snape must have noticed as well, for the man was frowning lightly.

Then, Snape smiled and it was Harry's turn to frown. He would never understand how that man's mind worked.

Snape nodded at the blonde, who looked as confused and unnerved as Harry felt. 'Good day, Lucius. I have to teach a class. I imagine you do as well?'

Lucius Malfoy visibly composed himself and quickly masked the look of slight confusion his face had displayed a moment earlier. He, too, nodded coolly and walked away. Right in Harry's direction.

Harry dived behind the statue of Fulbert the Fearful, holding his breath. The blonde walked past him and Harry waited a few minutes, for good measure, before he left his hiding-place.

888

For Harry, Potions was horrible. He was seated next to Draco Malfoy out of all people and would be sitting next to him for at least a month. They were supposed to invent their own potion. Together.

Harry had no idea how that would work out, as he sat there, next to his arch-enemy.

Surprisingly, Malfoy hadn't really said anything when Harry had sat down at his side and now the two of them were reading the assigned pages in their books.

It was extremely dull and Harry couldn't help but think about the encounter he had witnessed a few minutes earlier.

Voldemort was planning something, obviously. Something that involved him. But that was old news to Harry. What he didn't understand was why the elder Malfoy had acted the way he had. Why he had seemed so nervous.

He was pondering that issue, when he was interrupted by a bored-looking Malfoy. 'You ready yet, Potter?' He wasn't friendly, but still it confused Harry.

Harry hastily turned to the next page. 'No. I… drifted off.' He admitted. He had no idea why he told the truth.

A sneer made its way onto Malfoy's lips and Harry was relieved. He could deal with a sneering Malfoy. 'It must be really hard for you to focus on a book, Potter,' he said mockingly. 'What with you being all stupid...' 

Harry glared at him but tried to ignore the comment. 'You know, back in fifth year, you were far better at insulting. You've lost your touch.' With that said, he turned back to his book and read the last few paragraphs.

Malfoy fumed silently.

Shortly after Harry finished the chapter they had been assigned, the bell rung and he hung back, waiting for Ron and Hermione, who had, unfairly, been allowed to work as a team.

They seemed to have had a good time, judging by the looks on their faces. As soon as they exited the potions class room, Hermione began chattering away about the potion she would like to invent. Harry knew she would soon disappear into the library and not emerge until she had finished the project.

Malfoy and he hadn't even talked about their project and had both pretended to still read by the end of the lesson.

A few meters before them, Seamus was walking.

Harry thought it curious that he was alone. He rarely went anywhere without Dean. Seamus seemed even quieter than the day before and didn't seem to care that he had no company.

Harry didn't comment to Ron or Hermione as both were busy talking and Seamus would have heard them. So he kept it for himself.

888

Harry curled around his pillow, exhausted after the first day of school. He was looking forward to a nice, long night's sleep as he knew that night he would have no visions. He had had one the night before.

He thought it odd that the visions happened so regularly, it nearly seemed as though they were sent by Voldemort on purpose. But that couldn't be true, right? Why would Voldemort want to share his thoughts and feelings with Harry? Nothing made sense.

Slowly, Harry drifted off and was asleep, before even Ron's snores had begun.

888

A sharp pain on his scalp woke him abruptly. Harry grabbed his head and massaged the area where it hurt. It felt like someone had tugged at his hair rather forcefully. Wide awake, Harry whipped his wand out, pointing at the darkness, but there was no one in sight. Nonetheless, Harry felt as though he wasn't alone. Darkness shifted. There was a presence in the room, something that didn't belong…

And with a sharp crack, the presence disappeared.

-888-

A/N: Who or what was that? I know and you don't!! Haha. Anyway. Leave a review. I'd like that. Tell me what you think. And, I still have no idea who I should pair up with whom. And don't suggest things like Harry/Hagrid or the like, I NEED HELP! So. I'll make this easy for you. Harry/Voldi or Harry/Draco (I'm not sure if I'm up to that though…) or Harry/I have no idea. Just tell me. If you've got a good reason as to why I should pair Harry up with him/her, I'll even consider it!

Upcoming: Voldi has another vision. (Poor him, he has no idea what's happening…) and we get to know Professor Malfoy ().


	4. Professor Malfoy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot to this fic. All characters and the like are J.K. Rowling's.

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back! I'm still stressed, because real-life has been a bitch. I'm very sorry for not updating for so long (dodges tomato). Yesterday I re-read your reviews and they encouraged me immensely, making me forget my writer's block. You are amazing!

Now, the least I can do is give you a nice, long chapter and grovel.

Read on and enjoy!

-888-

_Lord Voldemort had no idea where he was, but he knew he must be somewhere in Hogwarts. He frowned, but before he could think about the reason for his presence at the castle, he lost all memory of who he truly was. He caught only a small glimpse of small feet under black school robes, before he forgot everything and became the person whose body his mind was inhabiting._

_Harry stumbled through the portrait hole and into Gryffindor common room. He was beyond exhausted. He had had detention with Umbridge for a whole week now and today was friday. She had kept him in her office even longer than normal, he had had to write 'I must not tell lies' with his own blood, again and again. His hand was throbbing painfully and Harry could barely stand._

_He settled on the first couch that he saw and uttered a relieved sigh._

_Hermione and Ron, who, it seemed, had waited for him to come back from his torture session, joined him a moment later. He was grateful for their company._

_Ron took a look at his hand, which was still dripping blood and looked red and inflamed, and he pursed his lips in an unintentional but accurate imitation of McGonagall._

_Hermione busied herself with Harry's hand and smeared Murtlap essence on it. Harry felt immediate relief from the stinging pain.Still, he wondered why they kept silent._

_Ron stood, and paced. He glared repeatedly at Harry's hand. Hermione, too, was uncharacteristically silent._

_'What's up, guys?' Harry asked uncertainly. Why did they act so strange? This wasn't the first time he had returned from a detention with Umbridge. _

_Ron, surprisingly, was the one to answer. 'Hermione and I talked. We...' He trailed off._

_Hermione huffed, impatient. 'Harry, it can't go on like this! It just can't- look at your hand. She's killing you. You're exhausted all the time, you can only barely focus on classes. You...' She shook her head._

_Oh. That's what it was about. But it wasn't as bad as Hermione made it out to be. And why should his friends feel enraged for something that happened to him? _

_'But it's not important!' he protested weakly. 'She... it's not _killing_ me. They're just scratches. It's nothing life-threatening.' _

_But they wouldn't back down. Ron stopped pacing. 'It doesn't matter if it's life-threatening or not! It's not _fair_! Mate, she has no right to torture you just because you're telling the _truth_!' Ron's eyes blazed._

_Harry hesitated, taken aback by their strong reaction. Why would they care? Of course, they were his friends but... usually, no one cared. No one cared when he had visions of Voldemort torturing people. Even Dumbledore would tell him they were just dreams, nothing to worry about._

_'Why do you care?' Harry asked softly into the silence._

_Hermione and Ron looked surprised at his question. Hermione answered as quietly. 'Because we love you, Harry. We're your best friends! Of course we care!' _

_Ron nodded vigorously. 'Mione is right, friends care for and about each other, mate. Never doubt that.'_

_Hermione hugged Harry and Ron lay a hand on his arm._

_A warm feeling spread through his body and Harry smiled at them. It was so strange to know that people cared. Just for him. He bit his lip._

_Harry shook his head. 'Guys, you have no idea how much it means to me, having you as my friends... you're... amazing.' _

Voldemort awoke slowly, the warm glow of friendship still lingering in his body and mind. He still couldn't understand how his friends could love him so. He was amazed that they stood up for him the way they did and that they accepted him even if he wasn't always in the right. Of course, he could restrain himself when Umbridge started to accuse him-

Wait. Stop. No one dared to accuse him. No one would ever give _him_ detention.

Him, Lord Voldemort! And what were these strange things he was thinking about? Was it...?

He felt ire well up in him and sighed aggravatedly. Potter _again_.

How dared that boy taint him with those disgusting feelings. Friendship, love- even thinking those words made him want to kill someone. His hand itched for his wand.

Those feelings were a weakness, a weakness he, the Dark Lord, couldn't allow himself. And he was forced to experience them through their link... they would surely weaken him, too. He needed to stop this transfer of emotions and memories. Who knew, maybe it went both ways?

He was up in a flash. He hadn't even thought about that. Did Potter look at his memories and feel what he felt? Did the boy know about his plans? About his whereabouts?

Voldemort dressed quickly and strode out of the room, hating himself for reveling in the feeling of the friendship he had only so breifly experienced.

888

Harry woke up that friday morning, feeling extremely exhausted. He remembered waking up in the middle of the night and not being able to fall asleep properly after that. He had no idea what that presence in the dorm had been and what it had done to him as he, apparently, had been in pain when the presence left. He rubbed the spot on his head, but the pain had gone. Everything felt just like always.

He heard Ron yawn loudly next to his bed and soon, he could hear the other boy's opening the curtains around their beds.

Harry was so tired that he lay back once again as he heard his dormmates bustling into the bathroom. Their cheery voices made him want to groan.

He indulged himself- and groaned.

888

'How was your night, Harry?' Hermione asked worriedly, seeing the dark circles under his eyes.

Harry sighed. By now, he wasn't so sure anymore, that he hadn't only dreamt the incident. It was just so inplausible. No one could apparate in Hogwarts, not even Voldemort. Why would anyone be able to?

Hermione touched his arm hesitantly as to draw his attention.

Harry decided he'd tell his friends. 'Tonight I woke up because there was someone in our dorm. They did someting to me and I felt pain, then, the presence just left. It sounded like apparition.' He shrugged helplessly. 'But that doesn't make sense, right?'

Hermione looked pensive. 'It doesn't, it says in _Hogwarts, a history _that -'

'I know, I know. That's why it doesn't make sense!' Harry interrupted before she could start a lecture about her favourite book.

His best friend looked a little affronted, but she didn't seem to take it too personally. Instead, she frowned. 'I'll think about it. Maybe there's something I have overlooked...'

And she submersed herself in her schoolbag, looking for her ever-present copy of _Hogwarts, a history._

Harry turned to Ron, who had been in a surprisingly silent conversation with Dean.

'What do we have today?'

Ron shrugged, but Dean knew. 'We've got Herbology. Double period. And after that, we've got our first DADA-lesson with-', he lowered his voice, 'Professor Malfoy.'

The three boys looked at each other and then at the aforementioned professor who was busy eating his breakfast, not talking to anyone.

888

Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at greenhouse three a little too early and eyed the pots standing on the table, warily. They were filled to the brim with flower soil, it seemed.

'It's promising to be a really boring double-period.', Harry said.

'Yeah, no plants, even. And really, plants are already plain boring.' Ron sighed resignedly.

Hermione only huffed and watched the rest of the students arrive.

888

Herbology hadn't been that boring after all, for they had had to harvest asphodel roots. Asphodels of the magical variety grew wholly underground and had the nasty habit of trying to wrap their amazingly strong roots around the student's fingers, believing them to be prey that had to be killed by crushing.

Harry sported a blue left thumb and both of Ron's index fingers looked a bit deformed. Additionally, Harry had slightly acidic flower soil under his fingernails, making them itch uncomfortably.

He scratched the skin near his fingrnails.

Hermione looked at his hands, disgusted. She, of course, had no such ailments and her hands were amazingly clean.

Harry wondered why she always seemed to be lucky. Maybe it was because she was a girl.

He looked at his muddy hands. Boys always had bad luck.

When they arrived in front of the DADA-classroom, all students were gathered there already. Everyone was curious as to how Professor Malfoy would conduct his class. Another reason for the punctuality, of course, was that no one dared coming too late – no one knew exactly how strict their new teacher was going to be.

Harry had to admit that he was extremely curious, too. Of course, Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater and shouldn't even be allowed to teach them, but Harry hoped they would finally learn some more about duelling. And who better to teach real-life duelling, than a Death Eater? He had to wonder, though. Why would Lucius Malfoy come and teach at Hogwarts? What were his motives?

A minute later, footsteps could faintly be heard drawing nearer in the corridor right around the next corner and all students stilled in anticipation.

First a black boot, then black robes and then, Lucius Malfoy's tall figure appeared around the corner, his white-blonde hair gleaming in the light that fell through the high windows in the corridor.

Harry heard a Ravenclaw girl sigh, sounding absolutely smitten. He looked at her in disbelief. That man was a Death Eater, for goodness' sake! Lucius Malfoy was no one to swoon over.

The Death Eater swept his eyes over the students gathered outside the classroom, pausing only when he saw Harry. His face remained carefully neutral but his eyes seemed to glitter coldly and amusedly at the same time.

Harry breathed out in a rush when Lucius' eyes moved on. He hadn't even noticed that he had held his breath.

It felt so deeply surreal to stand so close to the man he would not hesitate to fight against on a battlefield and do nothing.

Harry remembered the battle of the Department of Mysteries. Lucius Malfoy had been there, then. And now he was at Hogwarts, welcomed with open arms, just like a friend – and not like the foe he was.

The class filed into the room and Harry followed, always keeping his eyes on the DADA Professor.

The classroom itself looked very... normal, he decided. It looked nothing like it had when eccentric personalities like Umbridge or Mad-Eye had had a hand in the decoration. Actually, it looked just like every other classroom now.

Harry had to admit that he was a little disappointed. He had expected skulls in jars and such things but apparently Lucius Malfoy tried to be as inconspicious as possible.

The students were still standing, mostly looking at the room and some girls – Harry noticed the smitten Ravenclaw was among them – were staring at Malfoy.

Their teacher looked impatient and motioned them to take seat. Hufflepuffs scrambled over to their seats, while the students from the other houses sought a seat with more serenity.

Harry sat next to Hermione near the back, having convinced her that they would learn enough even if they didn't sit in the first row.

'It's much safer, too.', Harry whispered, looking pointedly at Lucius, who was eyeing his wand lovingly.

Hermione paled slightly and slowly took her wand out of a robe pocket, laying it on her lap.

Murmured conversations generated a low background noise.

'Class.'

The softly spoken word captured the students' attention immediately. Even though the Death Eater's face was calm, his voice seemed to have an edge of poisoned steel to it.

'I am Lucius Malfoy, your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.' His voice seemed to caress the words 'Dark Arts'.

No one spoke. It even seemed like no one was breathing.

'I believe the majority of you know me because of... my work at the ministry. You might know that I used to be a member of the board of governors for this school, but alas, I have freely given up that privilged position to teach here...' Lucius let his eyes wander while he spoke, resting them on certain individuals who tried not to squirm at his unrelenting gaze.

'I will not tolerate false _accusations-_', he fixed Harry with his gaze, '-made to my person. I will not see talking among students, unless it is to further the discussion of the concepts addressed in this class. And you will listen attentively when I teach. If you decide you do not need to pay full attention, for whatever reason, you might as well leave now.' He paused.

Of course, no one left. And no one talked.

Harry was uncomfortably reminded of Potions class. Lucius Malfoy seemed to have the same effect on the class as Snape had. Harry wondered if it was a Death Eater-thing. Maybe students felt, in some primal part of their being, that there was a predator at loose and they were possible prey.

He shivered unvoluntarily.

'The Dark Lord.' Lucius Malfoy said abruptly.

Harry looked around wildly, then felt exasperated with himself. Malfoy didn't seem to have noticed for he was continuing smoothly.

'Feared. Powerful. Thought to be indefeatable.' He paused to let the words sink in.

'And the most powerful Dark Lord in the world.'

Hermione frowned at that and a moment later, her hand was in the air. The frown was still etched into her features.

Malfoy sneered as he saw her raised hand, nevertheless, he motioned with his hand, letting her speak.

'But there is only one Dark Lord in the world. I read it in a book. There can't be two at a time. Only one can be the 'Lord of the Dark'.'

Lucius smiled unpleasantly. 'Wrong.' He seemed to take pleasure from contradicting her statement.

He eyed her and sneered. 'I have already been informed of your status of resident know-it-all. It seems my sources were accurate. You truly are convinced that you know everything there is to know. But let me ask you-', he stalked nearer, '-do you believe that you know more about Dark Lords than I do?' He ended his question by placing a long-fingered pale hand on her desk.

Hermione was biting her lip, to keep from crying or to keep from talking back, Harry did not know.

Finally, Hermione averted her gaze and mumbled, 'No, sir.'

Lucius turned without another word and walked in measured steps to the front again.

'There can be more than one Dark Lord at a time. It is only a matter of- power.' He enunciated every single word.

'As simple as it sounds- every person with enough power and a mastery in one of the two forms of magic, is a Lord. The allegiance and the form of magic that is mastered is what makes that person a Light or- a Dark Lord. A Light Lord commands the Light Arts, while a Dark Lord has mastered the Dark Arts.' His intensive grey eyes scanned the spell-bound students.

Some students looked surprised at the revelation, others simply confused.

'It isn't that simple, of course. Only one wizard among ten thousand has the amount of magic requiered to be called 'Lord'. And most of those are either untrained in higher magic or even unaware of their status. There are currently seven Dark Lords all over the world.'

Then, he smiled creepily. At least Harry thought so. 'And, I repeat, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is at this moment in time the most powerful of Dark Lords.'

Harry shivered, remembering the prophecy, and raised his hand. 'How many Light Lords are there?', he asked, not without trepidation.

Lucius' mouth twitched. 'Five.'

Harry saw his eyes glitter triumphantly.

Creeping cold froze him as he stared at the DADA teacher. Only five. Five... that number seemed to be burned into his mind, dread surrounding it.

But Lucius wasn't frozen, like Harry was, but continued.

'In our first term, we shall discuss the seven Dark and five-', his mouth twitched again, '- Light Lords. In the first half of this term the Dark Lords, in the second the Light ones. We will begin now.' He watched his students to see if he held their attention. That was unnecessary, of course – they hung onto every word he spoke.

'The Dark Lords are: Dorces Rastock in Southern Africa, Lord Yenko in Eastern China, Lady Destellada in South America, Leticia Adrane, together with her brother Laios Adrane in Australia and, naturally, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, in England.' He smirked challengingly. He looked to be waiting for the students to say or ask something.

No one raised their hand, but after a moment's hesitation and consultation with her notes, Hermione raised hers.

Harry feared that Malfoy would ignore her just like Snape did frequently, but soon enough, Lucius sighed. 'Miss Granger?'

'Um, sir, you said there were seven Dark Lords. I... you only told us the names of six. Who's the seventh?' She looked at him, earnestly, her quill poised over her parchment to write the name down as soon as it left her teacher's lips.

Lucius' mouth curled into an amused smile. 'You paid attention. Good. Five points to Gryffindor.'

The Slytherins gasped in outrage and so did the Gryffindors, in shocked surprise.

Lucius Malfoy didn't seem to notice. 'Miss Granger is right. I have only told you about six Dark Lords. That is because you will be researching and trying to find out the name and current location of the seventh over the course of the next months. The student to first find out will be rewarded with 70 points for their house.'

For the first time, the students started talking. They discussed excitedly how they would go about their research.

Lucius Malfoy cleared his throat. The class fell silent.

'This lesson is over. You may go.' He turned and walked out of the room.

An over-eager Ravenclaw called 'But there's still 10 minutes left!' in a disappointed voice and was suddenly the recipient of several silencing glares from his classmates.

888

Harry, Hermione and Ron were the last to leave the room.

Ron shook his head in amazement. 'I can't believe it, Hermione! He awarded five points to Gryffindor! He must have had his brain eaten by- how did Luna call them? - nargles! He's a friggin' Death Eater!'

Harry agreed completely, it was truly strange. 'It's just not natural, a Slytherin awarding Gryffindor house points.'

'Now, I'm pretty sure Professor Snape has awarded Gryffindor at least some points, in his career as a teacher.', Hermione said sensibly.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then at Hermione. 'Him? Nah. He wouldn't award points to Gryffindor even if his life depended on it.'

Hermione let it go.

'So, what are you up to tonight, Harry?', Ron asked eagerly.

Harry grew weary suddenly as he remembered about the order meeting that was to be held that same evening. 'Um. Why?' He tried to sound normal.

Ron didn't seem to notice his sudden change in demeanour. 'We could play a game of chess or a round of 'Exploding Snape'!'

Harry laughed. ''Exploding Snape'? It's 'Exploding Snap'. But I would sure like to play 'Exploding Snape'!' Forgetting his earlier weariness, he grinned.

Ron, though, looked serious. 'Really! Fred and George have developed it from 'Exploding Snap'! You see, there's this small Snape-figurine – it's even charmed to say things like: Five points from Gryffindor. AH, my hair is on fire. I suck at potions... - it's amazing, really. The rest of the game is nearly the same, just that Snape explodes when you win and he does this really funny thing with his face-'

Harry slowed Ron down, laughing hard. 'That sounds great!'

'Yeah, I told you so. Wanna play this evening?'

Harry stiffened a little. 'Um. To be honest, I already am going somewhere', he hedged.

'Huh? Where?', Ron asked, frowning.

Hermione frowned now, too. She looked at Harry in askance.

Unable to dodge those questions, Harry gave in. 'There's an order meeting tonight. I'm supposed to go.'

Ron scowled and Hermione was quick to ask, 'Can we come?'

Ron perked up a bit.

Harry squirmed under their gazes. 'I'm really sorry. Dumbledore said you can come when it concerns you directly. Tonight's just about Malfoy. It's... I'm sorry', he trailed off, before he only worsened the situation.

'Just great', Ron said bitterly.

'Ron...', Hermione tried to appease him.

Ron turned on her, his eyes blazing. 'Don't you 'Ron' me! It's not fair. Why can't we go? Harry is allowed to! Is he so much better than us?'

Harry stared. He didn't know the Ron that he saw before him now. It was the Ron he had glimpsed in fourth year. The bitter and jealous one.

Without another word, he turned on his heel and walked away.

In their quarreling, Ron and Hermione never noticed.

888

Harry was walking towards Dumbledore's office, feeling miserable.

He hated fighting with his friends. He abhorred it. But he wasn't going to just give in and let Ron use him as a scapegoat for Dumbledore's decisions. It wasn't his fault that Ron and Hermione weren't allowed to come... he clenched his hands.

Suddenly, a burst of such happiness and satisfaction flooded him, that Harry staggered. He wondered frantically where those feelings came from as they swept him up in a wave of near-euphoria.

He fought the wild smile that was trying to make its way onto his face.

Then, he knew. This felt like... Voldemort. Voldemort was feeling like this now. Voldemort was delighted.

Harry tried to distinguish his own feelings from the Dark Lord's and was relieved when the foreign happiness ebbed away and he was left with his resentment for Ron's actions.

Harry noticed that he was breathing heavily. He quickened his pace, then, random bursts of satisfaction spurring him on.

-888-

Okay, what do you think? Tell me your opinion. What do you think of Lucius and Ron?

I have resolves the problem of the pairing. I'm not telling what'll happen, but I can say that there won't be any slash. At least not in the main pairing. Happy? Unhappy?

Anyway, I'll try to write and update more frequently. Chances are good, because school's not important anymore because of my leaving Germany! Yay for fanfiction!

Taranis


	5. Lapis Mens

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter books, movies or characters in the books. They belong to J.K. Rowling and some other people I'm too lazy to list.

A/N: Hello my dear readers! Here's your new chapter, right on time (It's even a day early!).

Thanks for your reviews, I love them! Also, I thank pipenerd for a very motivating and nice review! And aliceandjasper, yes, that's where I got the name from, thanks for your review!

Anyway, I edited this chapter because a reviewer told me there was something wrong with the timeline. Thanks for telling me!

Now, read on and enjoy yourselves!

-888-

Luckily, the random bursts of Voldemort's emotions subsided, making him feel normal again.

When Harry arrived at Dumbledore's office, the Order was gathered already. Only some members looked up when he entered, the rest were in deep conversation.

Harry scanned the room for Dumbledore but couldn't see him among the Order members. He needed to talk to him before the meeting started- he had to tell him that he had been experiencing some of Voldemort's emotions. Harry could still feel the tainted emotions in his mind, the joy that Voldemort felt. It was disconcerting to say the least.

But when Dumbledore entered, Harry saw no opportunity to catch him alone. The gazes of all members were fixed on the old wizard and Harry felt it wasn't the time to tell him about this strange furthering of his connection to Voldemort. He decided to wait for everyone to leave.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. 'Welcome. I have decided to hold another meeting to keep you informed of my... findings concerning Lucius Malfoy. As you know, I have been watching him closely. I have placed listening wards around his private rooms and have put portraits on the walls.'

Harry felt relieved. He had been concerned that Lucius Malfoy might be up to something and no one would be the wiser.

Dumbledore continued, his voice growing wary in light of what he was about to report. 'At first, he didn't act suspiciously, but today, he brewed a potion. It was not one I knew. The portraits told me of the ingredients he used. It makes no sense to me. I wouldn't have called you here tonight, if it was merely that, but he added an ingredient that makes the potion to an issue.' He paused.

'He added a hair. A human's hair. And it wasn't his own.'

Murmurs began all over the room and Harry looked over to Snape who was frowning. Harry was surprised to see something akin to concern in his black eyes.

With a motion of his hand, Dumbledore quietened them down. 'I am sure all of you understand the significance of even a single hair in a potion. It makes the potion react to the individual whose hair was used or- it can even turn the potion into a dangerous mixture, harming that person. Neither of those options is good.' He sighed.

'What confuses me, though, is the object he used with the potion. As far as I can tell, he used a magical artifact called 'Lapis Mens'. Lapis means stone or globe, mens, obviously, can be translated to mean mind or soul. The artifact itself is not dark. It isn't even very rare. It is used to determine the health of soul or mind of the recipient. They use the 'Lapis Mens' in St. Mungo's mental ward, for example. It has no evil properties of its own. I am completely mystified.'

The idea that a Death Eater was brewing mysterious potions in Hogwarts, using human hair was making Harry nervous. He looked over to Snape again. The Potions Master had arisen form his seat.

'Headmaster, which ingredients did Lucius use?' He had an intent look on his face.

Dumbledore turned to him. 'Ah, Severus. I had wondered when you would ask. Lucius used essence of moonstone, crushed peppermint twigs and, strangely enough, essence of belladonna. I have never seen those ingredients mixed in any potion.'

He shook his head resignedly. 'Severus, I do hope you can make sense of it. It is most essential.'

Harry noticed that Snape seemed agitated. His left hand twitched and a look of concentration fled over his face. 'The moonstone makes sense. It is used to restore or measure emotional balance, therefore it is in accord with the Lapis Mens.'

He began pacing while talking fluidly. 'Peppermint twigs are not entirely different to the essence of moonstone in their effect. They stand for or induce euphoria. Both ingredients connect the Lapis Mens with the individual whose hair is used.'

He stopped in his pacing, frowning. 'But the essence of Belladonna... is different to all other ingredients. The only outstanding property it has is its poisonousness. It has no effect on the mind. It would not even fully react with the potion...'

He frowned again, his eyes flicking from one end of the room to the other, seeming to look right through the people in front of him. Maybe, Harry thought, he really didn't see anyone.

'Unless...' Snape's eyes flickered over to Dumbledore.

'Unless it didn't need to react! It could merely be an agent to...', his eyes widened in realization, '-to taint the potion!'

Snape fixed Dumbledore with his impenetrable stare. 'The belladonna would change the other ingredients' properties into their opposites! Emotional balance to emotional imbalance and euphoria to depression. Coupled with the Lapis Mens and the hair, the potion makes the Lapis Mens focus on the imbalance and depression of the recipient.'

Dumbledore looked to be deep in thought and gave Snape a grateful smile when said man seated himself.

Silence permeated the room until the headmaster took control of the meeting again.

'I am relieved, of course, that Lucius is not directly harming us with that potion of his, I would have hated to have to start looking for yet another DADA teacher.

But I caution you nonetheless, be wary in his presence for he is up to no good.', his eyes wandered over the members of the Order, 'Be safe. You are dismissed.'

Harry only caught a glimpse of the white beard and then, the headmaster had vanished through a door in the back of his office. While the Order members filed out, Harry lingered in the office, unable to decide if he should just follow and knock.

Suddenly, a caustic voice behind him made him jump. 'Planning to spend the night here, Potter? I suggest you leave now. You wouldn't want to loose your house the few precious points it has gathered so far, would you?' He smiled maliciously.

Ire welled up in Harry, but he didn't dare talk back. If the Potions Master looked unapproachable on a normal day, tonight he looked positively vicious.

He took care not to run from the office, but didn't succeed fully because of Snape's glare aimed at his retreating back.

888

On monday, Harry lay awake in bed unable to sleep. It was already past midnight, but he knew that, were he to fall asleep, he would have another vision about Voldemort's life. He always felt so tainted and used after them.

But an hour later, his tired body betrayed him, making his eyelids heavy and his mind shut down. And why fight, Harry thought, sleep was good- maybe tonight would be different to all other nights.

_For a moment, Harry thought he was trapped in the darkness between awareness and sleep. But as the darkness wouldn't fade and neither would his thoughts, he concluded that he must be having another vision. He wondered if- _

_His thoughts were cut off as he forgot about his identity. Momentarily he drifted in a void of non-existence, before he was certain that he was Lord Voldemort. _

_It was dark. Very dark. _

_Voldemort hated it. But he knew he was going to get his revenge. It was the first time since more than thirteen years that he had something akin to a body. Well, it was not his body, but it would do. What he had in mind for Harry Potter was deeply satisfying. Oh, how he would make that insolent brat suffer... That boy who had reflected back at him his own killing curse and banished him to a limbo which he hadn't been able to flee for so many years. Making all his efforts to purge the wizarding world of tainted blood futile._

_Potter would regret ever having angered the Dark Lord... He would first torture him and then eliminate him. And he would enjoy it._

_He felt his body, namely that disgusting stuttering creature Quirrell, wake. Finally. He hated the fact that he couldn't control the time he would wake up. But, to achieve his goals, he had to use this body. _

_Quirrell got up and began to dress. Ugh, how disgusting that man was. _

_Voldemort wondered if Quirrell ever actually took a shower. _

_''Take a shower. Now.'' He ordered and had the pleasure to see his body jump in surprise._

_''Ye-yes, m-m-my lo-lord.'' Quirrell stuttered. Voldemort was extremely annoyed. _

_He knew that Quirrell was able to speak properly. In front of the students and teachers he always pretended to stutter, but when he was alone with Voldemort, he spoke normally. Maybe he was just afraid of his lord. This pleased him._

_After the shower, Quirrell started to wrap his damned turban around his head. Voldemort hated it. He hated it with every fiber of his being. _

_The cloth was scented with garlic and smelled so disgusting that he always had to fight the urge to retch. He would have given in to this urge, had he had a stomach. But in his current situation as a face sticking out of someone's back of the head, he had no such thing. _

_But having that disgusting cloth in his face all day was a reminder of the fact that he wanted to be rid of Harry Potter as soon as possible - he needed to eliminate the boy who was threatening his vision of the wizarding world with his mere existence._

_The walk to the Great Hall didn't take long and when they sat down at the staff table, he listened intently to Quirrell's low murmurs as the defence professor reported to him anything of importance that happened in the vicinity._

_The usual comment about the staggering amount of mudbloods in the school angered him immensely._

_The wizarding world was falling apart. So many mudbloods were enrolled at a WIZARDING school, tainting all the pureblood-lines and bringing with their disgusting presence the downfall of the wizarding world. _

_Too soon, no wizards would be left – every last pureblood-line would be tainted..._

_And just because that boy, Harry Potter, had had the gall to vanquish him._

_Oh, how he would relish the killing, the torture he would put the boy through... And he deserved it. _

_He, Lord Voldemort, had worked so hard to cleanse the world and rinse it of all the filth that tainted **his** wizarding world._

_And he would succeed! In the end, he, Lord Voldemort, would come out on top. No one could see the smirk on his face, concealed as it was by the turban._

Harry drifted to wakefulness slowly. He only vaguely recalled that he had had a vision- something about Quirrell never showering and how tainted the wizarding world was. Tainted by mudbloods.

With a wince, Harry balled his fists. Mudbloods? No, it was muggleborns! Muggleborns who tainted-

Again, Harry winced. No. Muggleborns weren't tainting the wizarding world. What was he thinking? Why was he even considering such things? He could find no reason.

A ray of sunlight filtered through the curtains around his bed, hitting his face and making him squint.

It felt like a truck hit him.

The vision. He had had a vision and had been feeling the after-effects it had on him. Disorientation. Voldemort's feelings and thoughts lingering in his mind. He had truly forgotten for a moment.

Everytime he awoke from a vision, it seemed to him that he had a split personality. His thoughts would be in a right mess, contradicting each other, fighting for dominance.

Harry was relieved that up until now his own personality had won the battle, but he wasn't so sure about the future. What if, someday, he would lose to the thoughts and feelings of the other? Would he cease to exist? Or would he merely loose control?

The ray of sunlight wandered and left his face in darkness once again. He gazed at the dancing dust particles in the ray now resting on his left shoulder, but today the particles weren't dancing, they rather seemed to be fighting each other to stay within the confines of the light.

Harry glanced away.

888

Harry and Ron arrived before Hagrid's hut well before the class would begin.

They were feeling a little somber, because this year Hermione wouldn't be joining them in Care for Magical Creatures.

She had assured them that she would have loved to, but that she had so many classes and they had to take the NEWTS next year- she had better learn a lot for her other classes.

Harry had another reason to be lost in thought.

He was thinking about Voldemort.

He wondered incredulously how that man could actually believe that drivel about muggleborns threatening the wizarding world by marrying pure-blooded wizards or witches and having children with them.

Magic wasn't really dying out, was it? And if it was, surely not because of half-bloods!

Harry, himself, knew that he was more powerful than the average wizard and he was a half-blood. And Voldemort was a half-blood, too! What was Voldemort afraid of?

Ron was very silent beside him, but that was to be expected. After his fight with Harry on friday, he had fumed for another day until, at lunch on Sunday, he had finally apologized for behaving like a git.

Harry had forgiven him readily, knowing it had just been Ron being Ron.

Hagrid exited his hut and upon seeing them, his face broke into a huge smile.

'Ye're righ' on time! Look wha' I have here!'

Hagrid held a box they hadn't seen before as it was dwarfed in Hagrid's huge hands.

'What's in it?' Ron asked curiously and not without trepidation.

Harry felt exactly the same.

Hagrid grinned even wider, if that was possible. 'Ye see, I've gotten these lil' fellas righ' from the forest!' He moved his arms enthusiastically, making the contents of the box emit annoyed sounds.

Harry didn't even try to guess what the box contained.

'Ye'll get one o' them an' ye'll care fer it the rest o' the year!' He smiled at them, obviously waiting for an outburst of happiness on their part.

Harry forced a cheerful smile and exclaimed motivatedly, 'That's great, Hagrid! May we ask what's in the-'

Hagrid cut him off, looking mysterious. 'Ye will see fer yerselves soon!' He grinned a toothy smile, not managing to stay serious for long.

The rest of the class had arrived while they were chatting.

Everyone was stealing glances at the ominous box.

'Good mornin', class!' Hagrid called as Harry and Ron smiled encouragingly at him.

The class turned their attention to Hagrid and Harry noticed with relief that Malfoy and his cronies hadn't decided on continuing Care for Magical Creatures classes.

'I have a project fer all o' ye. This year, ye'll care fer one o' these-', he pointed at the box sitting on the ground, '-in groups o' two.'

Excited murmurs rose.

Hagrid tried to ignore them and continued. 'Ye have ter care good fer them, look them up in yer books, ye'll recognize them righ' away – they're very cute.' He beamed.

The girls in the class either sighed or squealed at the prospect. Some even speculated that they were going to care for Pygmy Puffs.

Finally, Hagrid opened the box, revealing the contents.

The creatures in it were a long way from cute, Harry thought. To put it simply- he thought they looked like regular toads. And toads weren't the cutest animals ever. The toads were desperately trying to escape but were held within the box by a magical barrier.

The class made different noises of disappointment, some having believed the contents of the box to be more exciting and/or dangerous.

Hagrid smiled proudly, though. He gazed at the small ugly creatures with a besotten look on his face.

'These toads are no normal toads! They're fire-breathing Transsylvanian Toads!'

As one, the students took a step back.

Hagrid laughed. 'Nah, they're too young fer fire-breathing. Can't do much o' anythin' yet. That's why ye'll start taking care o' them now, that way, they'll like ye when they start breathing fire an' won't bother ye.'

Harry doubted it but another thing tickled his mind. 'Professor Hagrid, why are they called _Transsylvanian _Toads if they live in the forbidden forest?'

'Righ' ye are, Harry. They're called Transsylvanian because they have canines.' He smiled down at the toads lovingly.

Harry stared slightly fearfully at the vicious toads.

'They won't bite. They're really tame! Trus' me!' Hagrid hastened to amend.

Ron wasn't that trusting and already stood next to the container, trying to find a tame toad.

When Hagrid gave the sign, the students gathered around the box and took out one toad for each pairing.

Ron ran over to Harry already, holding an annoyed- but not vicious-looking toad. It was trying to scramble away, but he gripped it tighter, glaring at it.

'Looks a lot like Umbridge.' Harry joked.

Ron laughed heartily and agreed. 'Let's name it Umbridge!', he suggested.

'Nah. Dolores sounds even better.' Harry said. They broke into a fit of giggles.

Ron agreed readily. 'So, it's Dolores, then. Hi Dolores!' The last was directed at the toad. It paid no mind to them and tried to jump out of Ron's hand.

'Whoa! There, there, Dolores.' Ron exclaimed.

Harry just couldn't stop laughing whenever that name came up in connection with their toad. It was too funny.

888

When they rejoined Hermione for lunch, she looked distraught.

Both Harry and Ron immediately felt concern and asked what had happened.

'I just overheard a pair of third-years talk about DADA. They said it was absolutely boring, Professor Malfoy only talked about the theory behind the repellence of dark creatures. He didn't even tell them about the exact spells nor did he allow them to actually do magic!', she said in a rush.

'So?' To be honest, Ron could care less.

'So!?' Hermione looked scandalized.

Ron gulped.

Hermione pressed her lips into a think line, imitating McGonagall unintentionally, but perfectly.

'Ron, these children aren't learning what they should be and think about our DADA lessons. We don't learn anything about dueling either and he hasn't until now let us do any magic. Ring any bells?'

Ron fidgeted and answered hesiantly. 'Um... Umbridge? She didn't let us do anything, either.'

Hermione seemed satisfied. 'Exactly. And who helped us out last time?'

Ron's gaze trevelled to Harry. Harry noticed.

'No way.'

'Please, Harry. The students need you. V-Vol-Voldemort is still out there and we're not being prepared well enough.' Hermione pleaded, only momentarily stumbling over the Dark Lord's name.

Harry blushed. 'I'm not that good. Last year, I could teach the Patronus to the D.A., but right now, I'm just average.'

'Don't say that, mate. I'm sure you could at least show us how real life duelling is done.' Ron said fiercely. 'And I guess we're going to need that when the time comes.' Ron looked into the distance with a serious face.

Harry conceeded. 'All right. We'll contact the members through the coins for a meeting and meanwhile we can try to find out if there's any interest in the lower years, inconspiciously, of course.'

His friends smiled at his subtle authority, but Harry didn't notice, already deep in thought about the things he could possibly teach.

888

What do you think? Let me know! Review, I love them. I eat them for breakfast. And dinner.

Anyway, do you like Dolores? _giggles_

Taranis


	6. The Link

Disclaimer: I don't own anything- everything form the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling.

In this chapter, there will be two excerpts from two of her books (PS; PoA). Those aren't mine, either.

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm happy about your reviews and that's why I've decided to pick up the pace and put two visions in a chapter. I'm looking forward to later chapters! )

Now, read on and enjoy! Voldemort's waiting!

-888-

Voldemort went to bed early on Tuesday, dreading, and at the same time, eagerly waiting for the vision to come.

On the one hand, it was horrible to feel what Potter felt, horrible to be tainted that way, but, on the other hand, it was interesting to learn how Potter thought about things.

Understand your enemy.

Voldemort agreed. He was trying to understand Harry Potter a lot better.

Nagini curled around him, stealing some of his warmth, as Lord Voldemort drifted off, a very small smile on his face. Slightly unpleasant as it was - it was a smile.

Darkness greeted him in sleep. He forgot his earlier thoughts and didn't resist as his mind drifted into dreams.

_Lord Voldemort was standing in the Great Hall, surrounded by many first years. His gaze fell on a blonde boy sitting at the Slytherin table, looking very smug. He was surprised to recognize the boy as Draco Malfoy. But that didn't make any sense. The Malfoy's heir was already... already..._

_Voldemort tried to hold onto his train of thought, but it evaded his mental grip, teasing his mind for a moment, before it was gone. And with it, his self had gone, unnoticed._

_'Potter, Harry!', the tall, stern-looking witch called._

_Harry looked up, startled. _

_He felt giddy and apprehensive at the same time when he heard his name. From the corner of his eye, he saw students lean forward and heard excited murmurs and whispers travelling down the long tables until every last student was whispering. At least, it seemed that way to him._

_He walked out of the reassuring crowd of first-years and sat down on the stool. He hoped he would be chosen, that everything hadn't been a mistake and he would have to go live with the Dursleys again. _

_The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the Hall full of people craning to get a good look at him._

_Wondering at the amount of attention the students payed to him, Harry was startled when a small voice in his ear began speaking._

_'Hmm, difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?'_

_'Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.' Harry thought. Ron had said Slytherin was where bad wizards went. Harry was no bad wizard. He had always been well-behaved. Every other house was okay._

_'Not Slytherin, eh?' said the small voice. 'Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that – no?'_

_Of course, greatness sounded good, but Ron would be in Gryffindor and suddenly, Harry remembered the mean blonde boy, who had insulted Ron and Hagrid. The boy had said he would be in Slytherin. _

_Harry mentally shook his head, thinking 'Not Slytherin, please not Slytherin' over and over._

_The hat sounded a little disappointed. 'Well, if you're sure – better be GRYFFINDOR!'_

_The last word was shouted to the Hall. _

_Harry felt so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet._

_He faintly noticed his hands being shaken by enthusiastic Gryffindors, but his mind was on the words the Sorting Hat had said to him. _

_Was he really a bad wizard? The Sorting Hat seemed to think so. Why should he be put into Slytherin? He was nothing like that blonde boy. _

_Harry looked up and down his cheerful house table, watching as Ron was sorted into Gryffindor, too. He grinned and cheered loudly with all other children, feeling truly accepted for the first time in his life._

_Gryffindor was where he belonged._

Voldemort awoke, relieved. Gods, was he grateful that the Sorting Hat hadn't put him in Slytherin! He thought about that blonde boy, scowling.

And now, he was accepted in his own house, Gryffindor. Everyone was so nice to him and even a prefect had shaken his hand!! Voldemort felt very proud and happy.

Swearing, Lord Voldemort realized he had continued thinking like Harry Potter after awakening, again. It happened _every_ time.

His long fingers lifted to run over his bald head in agitation. It unsettled him to see the extent of Potter's influence on him.

To be honest, when he was convinced that he was Harry Potter right after waking from a vision, life seemed so much more... easy and happy.

And life turned into its usual blandness as soon as Voldemort realized he was the Dark Lord. He truly envied Potter his life.

If only his own life were more like that...

He shook himself again, telling himself off for longing for something he shouldn't. Peace wasn't something he should crave.

After all, he, Lord Voldemort, was the one waging the war.

888

It was Wednesday and Harry was already heading down the stairs of the boy's dorm to leave for breakfast, when he heard a low croak.

He glanced over to the container next to his bed, filled with leaves and branches and- a toad.

Harry sighed. Ron's and his toad had been very silent over the night, while Seamus' and Dean's had been croaking every few minutes, making it impossible to sleep for an hour at a time. Dean had finally taken the toad in the middle of the night and put its container in a corner of the common room where the animal wouldn't bother anyone. Harry hoped Dean would forget about it and leave the damn thing there.

Dolores croaked again and Harry remembered that he hadn't fed it since the lesson on the day before.

He guessed it must be hungry.

He went over, snatched the toad from its cotainer and held the struggling animal in a strong grip, as he went downstairs.

Maybe the house elves had some flies to feed the toad.

Ron wasn't happy to see the toad. Harry wondered why his friend seemed to have such an aversion to their little project. Even though it was called Dolores, that didn't mean it was. He told Ron so.

'You know, I dislike it still. It makes me think of Umbridge. And I couldn't sleep all night because of Dean's toad.' At that, Ron glared at the container in the corner, as they passed it.

Finally, Hermione joined them and they went down to the Great Hall, together.

They sat at the breakfast table, Harry feeding the toad dead flies an over-excited, happy-to-help elf had provided him with.

At first, the toad had looked at the dead flies with a look of utter contempt Harry immediately associated with Snape, then, it had begun eating them in disgust.

Ron seemed to share the sentiment, as he screwed up his face in revulsion. Flies looked a lot like spiders, after all.

Suddenly, he took out his wand and pointed it at a large jar of jam.

_Scourgify!_, he called, making the students sitting around the trio look over in interest. Magic wasn't allowed at the breakfast table. No teacher seemed to have noticed, though.

The jar was empty.

'Hey! I wanted to eat that!', a startled and slightly annoyed 5th year accused.

Ron didn't hear, for he merely grabbed Dolores from Harry's hands and stuffed the toad into the empty jar. It made a sound of protest at being removed form its food source.

Ron screwed the cap on the jar.

Finally, he set the jar down, looked at his handiwork and sighed contently.

'I hate toads.' He informed the mystified onlookers.

Harry frowned.

'You know, I don't think Dolores likes being in there.' Harry tried.

Hermione, who had been in deep conversation with Neville, glanced at the jar.

'Ron, toads aren't supposed to be kept in jars. It doesn't even have vent holes!' She said, scandalized.

With a fork, Harry succeeded in making some. Dolores didn't look happy.

888

The rest of the day passed in a blur, Professor Malfoy focusing on Dorces Rastock, the Dark Lord in South Africa and McGonagall on transfiguration of inanimate things to animate. Harry only succeeded once while Hermione got it right at her first try. Her quill now had a life of its own. At least for a few hours.

They had said goodnight after doing their herbology homework, totally exhausted after having to write about plants for an hour.

For Harry, it had been even more exhausting, because, just as he had begun writing, a sudden but intense feeling of longing hit him, making him grit his teeth and steel his mind. It had passed a few minutes later, but the intense concentration on trying to seperate Voldemort's feelings from his own had left him with a headache.

Now, Harry was lying on his bed, eyes open and face troubled.

That night would be another night of restlessness. He would have another vision.

Harry dreaded it. It felt so wrong to inflict harm on other people in the body of Voldemort, it felt so wrong to feel hatred and indifference - emotions Harry wasn't used to feeling. He shuddered.

He lost himself in thought, not noticing when normal thoughts became nonsensical and absurd and, finally, non-existent.

_Harry saw only darkness around him. It wasn't complete, though. Through the darkness he could discern the shape of a big house. It looked familiar. Suddenly, Harry recognized it. It was his parents' house. He wondered why his memory of it was so clear. _

_But slowly, it was no memory anymore- rather a moment in time. Harry forgot what exactly the house meant to him, forgetting along with it, himself._

_It was very dark and Lord Voldemort smiled under the hood of his long black robe. Darkness was always a good thing, but tonight it was essential._

_Tonight, he would kill his arch-enemy to-be and be done with it. Killing the Potters was only an additional benefit. They were in the Order of the phoenix, openly defying him. Now, they would pay._

_He slipped out of the shadows, the dark seeming to follow him, concealing his tall figure. The high gates to the Potter's estate were closed, but they were no safeguard for the Potters._

_Voldemort lifted his wand only a fraction and didn't even need to voice an incantation – _

_Then, the gates responded and swung open without a sound. _

_The night looked ominous and Voldemort could hear nothing – it was too silent. But he wasn't afraid - the knowledge that he was the most dangerous man in England, reassured him. It felt good to be the predator on a dark night like this. _

_He glided over the stones of the drive, drawing nearer to the house, his robes only moving due to his own movement – the wind had ceased to blow that night._

_He stopped a few meters before the house, gazing into the only lit window on the second floor. _

_Voldemort saw Lily Potter standing near the window, holding Harry in her arms. Her hair gleamed in the light and her face held such love and peace, that for a moment, he stood, frozen, his mind wandering back into his years of childhood._

_Faintly, he wondered what it would have been like to be held by his mother as a toddler. What it would have been like to have a family. Feelings of both longing and sadness welled up in him, tightening around his heart painfully._

_That pain made him aware of his pathetic musings. He shuddered and hated himself for that short moment of weakness. To deny it, he steeled his will and summoned all of his rancour to build a wall of pure hatred and bitterness around his heart._

_He glared at the front door to the house, striding towards it and pointed his wand at the keyhole. He only needed to think the incantation and a bright light emanated from the tip of his wand, penetrating the keyhole and opening the door soundlessly._

_Voldemort glided inside, not bothering to look around. He didn't care for the house. He needed to find the Potters. Where Lily and the brat where, he knew. That left only the male Potter, James, to be found._

Caloris Revelio, _he whispered, twirling his wand in a complex pattern._

_Suddenly, a red glow appeared on the ceiling of the entrance hall, indicating that James Potter was upstairs, too._

_He walked up the stairs silently and, arriving on the first floor, blasted open the door to his left._

_The door slammed against the wall, but the room behind it was empty. Potter must have moved. There was another door leading from the room Voldemort was in, to another. They must be in there._

_His assumption was proven correct as he heard a man's voice, shouting, panicking – 'Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-'_

_Voldemort smirked dangerously and advanced on the door as he heard someone stumbling from the room behind it. _

_The door burst open, James Potter jumping out of the room, his wand held aloft. _

_It was so stupid of Potter to think he would be able to stop him, Lord Voldemort._

_A cackle of high-pitched laughter broke from his throat in delighted cruelty._

_Potter threw a few spells in quick succession, which Voldemort waved away with his wand, relaxed. _

_James Potter's face was contorted in extreme concentration, while he threw spell after spell. _

_Voldemort watched his face as it lost the little confidence it held before. The eyes took on a look of desperation._

_Abruptly, he grew tired of playing with Potter. Harry Potter was more important. He threw a killing curse, hitting James Potter in the chest. _

_A look of surprise crossed the man's face as he fell, but Voldemort didn't spare him another glance. _

_He stepped over the body and tried to enter the last room. It had a locking spell on it. _

_Voldemort was surprised, because it took more power than he normally needed for breaking simple locking spells. Lily Potter seemed to be a powerful witch._

_Nevertheless, he managed to break the spell in a matter of a moment. He blasted the door open._

_Behind it, he saw Lily Potter. She was standing in front of a crib, where the faint crying of a baby came from._

_Voldemort looked at Lily dispassionately. Severus had begged him to spare her – the half-blood was in love with this mudblood woman. It made a bit of sense, as the woman did look attractive enough._

_He decided to grant Severus his wish. He still needed his loyal Death Eater. _

_But Lily Potter was blocking the way to Harry, pointing her wand at him, her arm shaking slightly._

_Voldemort knew that she must be afraid of him. That thought satisfied him._

_Her green eyes blazed as she looked at him in defiance._

_'Stand aside.' He said dispassionately, gesturing with his wand to the side, his eyes fixed on the crib._

_But Lily Potter didn't step aside, choosing to beg._

_'Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything-', she cried, her wide eyes spilling tears._

_Voldemort took another menacing step closer, annoyed. _

_'Stand aside – stand aside, girl-'_

_Lily was shaking her head frantically, pointing her shaking wand at him._

_'Never. Never! Not Harry! Take me instead!' She stood before the cot, protecting Harry with her body. _

_Voldemort realized that she was not going to budge. Annoyed, because she hadn't needed to die, he trained his wand on her._

_The last thing he saw in her eyes was a fierce and somehow resigned but peaceful look. _

Avada Kedavra!, _he called, watching the green ligh hit her, extinguishing the emotion in her green eyes._

_Then, feeling exhilarated, Voldemort moved over to the cot. The small boy lying in it was crying and Voldemort could see that he had the same eye-colour as his mother. Green._

_Lord Voldemort smiled genuinely as he trained his wand on the toddler. Finally, all threats to him would be eliminated. Finally, he could make his vision of the Wizarding World come true!_

_Fixing his own dark eyes on Harry's green ones, he lifted his wand and called _Avada Kedavra!

_The green curse sped towards Harry, hitting him on his forehead. His piercing scream filled the room as it hit and Voldemort was turning around, when he noticed that the green light didn't extinguish, but bounced off the boy's forehead, speeding towards him now. _

_It was too late to duck. _

_The curse hit him, making his world dissolve into pain. Voldemort squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the curse ripping his soul from his body. He felt his body crumble to the floor._

_Before his soul could ascend, though, another sharp pain tugged at it, ripping it wholly from his body. But instead of ascending, his soul stayed anchored to that source of constant pain. _

_Anchored to life._

Harry screamed in agony at feeling his body die and his soul being ripped apart. He clutched his head, tears of pain leaking from his eyes, as Harry squeezed them shut.

Suddenly, the feeling of his hands pressing against his face made Harry aware of the fact that he was still alive and his his body was, too.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

He laughed without humour at a thought that ran through his head. At least now he understood why Voldemort hated him so much.

The humourless smile left his face as quickly as it had appeared, as he remembered how Voldemort had killed his parents. He had been in Voldemort's mind when he had murdered them. Harry had witnessed their murder and hadn't been able to do anything about it.

He ran to the bathroom, throwing up, not able to forget about the way his mother's eyes had pleaded with him. Begged. To no avail.

A sob made his whole body tremble and Harry buried his head in his hands.

888

In his bed, the Dark Lord awakened. He had no idea why. It was still dark and, casting _tempus_, he saw that it was early still. Not the time he usually woke up.

He was about to go to sleep again, when agony he knew only too well flooded him, making Voldemort bite his lip to stop himself from screaming.

As sudden as the pain had come, it stopped, leaving him feeling numb. His mind worked frantically, trying to come up with a reason for the sudden outburst of pain.

He felt the strange urge to laugh out loud. Bemused, he resisted.

And, as deep sadness, revulsion and grief welled up in him, Voldemort couldn't fight anymore.

He drowned in the hopelessness, tearless sobs shaking his tall form.

But suddenly, deep in an unaffected part of himself, Voldemort realized something that didn't bode well.

He had lost control of his connection to Potter.

Sending a wave of annoyance through the link he had with Potter, he sat down to think.

-888-

It was time, right? Voldemort isn't that thick. Finally, he has realized what is happening.

And what will he think of Harry's being nearly sorted into Slytherin?

Anyway, I'm trying to get all those visions out of the way. Because when they stop, the story will pick up its pace!! I'm looking forward to it! I hope you are, too. A lot more Harry/Voldemort interaction is coming up!

Review! What did you think of the visions and Ron's treatment of poor Dolores?

I love your opinion. Until Tuesday!

Taranis


End file.
